Markings of Twilight: Eyes of the innocents
by Arienhod
Summary: The Cullens had no idea that when they welcomed the human Alice and a vampire Jasper in their home and family they will be in the center of events that would forever change the history of their race. And all it took was a child.-ON HIATUS
1. Chapter I: Back to the start

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I originally planed to post this story on a different account (first 2 chapters were already online) but different usernames and e-mail adressess and passwords were starting to give me a headache so I gave up that idea and decided to post in on this good old account to make things easier.****

* * *

**

**Chapter I-Back to the start**

Esme smiled happily as the car came to a halt in front of an ageless white mansion build sometimes at the end of the past century. The white walls were covered with ivy at some places but it only made it took more enchanted. The garden flowers lost the battle against weed a long time ago but the golden-eyed woman didn't mind; it would give her something to do in the next several… hours.

"I have to say this is one of my favorite places to live." She said to the man behind the wheel. His smile confirmed he too liked the mansion more then some of their other homes "Of curse the island house will forever be first in my heart."

"And here I thought I was first in your heart." Carlisle said smiling at his wife.

"Oh you…" Esme smiled and together they exited from the car.

The door opened easily and soundlessly like it has been just yesterday that they exchanged the warmth of this home for another in New Hampshire. But the insides revealed that the house was indeed abandoned for longer period of time, seventy years to be exact. The dust covered every surface and the spiders found sanctuary in the high corners. The enormous windows that made the entire back wall of the house practically begged to be washed, one could barely see through them no matter how good his eyesight is.

"The others should be here in several minutes." Carlisle said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist "I'm surprised Edward isn't here already considering the speed he usually drives."

"Didn't he said something about a new car?" Esme asked.

Carlisle nodded "Ah, yes. He in fact did say something about that. Rosalie will be pleased, it will help her to kill some time."

Just as they were talking a car stopped on the driveway just behind the sleek black Mercedes that they drove in. The second car was glamorous as it's driver. Rosalie Hale was the excellent example for perfection; she had long blond hair, golden eyes, a body the supermodels would kill for and she would do anything for her family.

But there was a frown on her face as she walked in the house "Ugh, my baby isn't build for rain. I'll have to drive with Edward in the Volvo."

"You say like that is something horrible dear." Esme said smiling kindly.

Rosalie smiled back before shaking her head "Driving with him-no. His choice of music-yes."

"I'm certain he would play something else if you ask him. Edward was always a gen-" the loud horning interrupted Esme before she managed to finish her sentence. She laughed "Your husband is here."

"And good part of my clothes too." Rosalie said grinning before she rushed out to help out loading out a dozen or so boxes, mostly filled with her personal stuff, from the jeep.

"Rosie, babe, missed me?" Emmett asked seeing his gorgeous wife coming out of the house.

"Um, yeah. Now let's get those boxes in our room."

Emmett grinned "Sure babe. Is Eddie here yet?"

"No, he's probably still in Seattle trying to decide which car to get." Rosalie answered smiling brightly "I can't wait to get my hands on it."

"I hope you mean the car and not Eddie." Emmett joked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Idiot."

Emmett began to laugh uncontrollably making the dimples on his face visible, a trait Rosalie fell in love with the moment he saw him. Even though he was in enormous pain and on a brick of death she still recognized his childlike innocence and that was just what she needed.

Which is why Emmett always said that even though their existence is like living in hell it's not half as bad if you get to keep an angel with you.

* * *

Less then twenty-four hours later the moving trucks finally stopped in front of the house. Upon seeing them Emmett groaned. He was certain they would get lost in an attempt to find their house so he bugged Edward if he was willing to make a bet about it. And it's rather easy to annoy a mind reader. He kept repeating the question over and over in his head while staring at his brother. After few hours Edward gave up and said the movers will be arriving on time. He was right.

"Good day ma'am." A man said coming out of the truck. Esme who was working on the garden in front of the house stood up and smiled at the hired mover "Lovely home you have here, slightly hard to find, but if you like privacy it's heaven on earth." Realizing he's been rambling the man shook his head and focused on the reason he's here "Anyway. This is the first patch of your stuff, other two trucks had to stop on the gas pump in Port Angels."

"Oh, that's alright. I understand." Esme answered just as the driver exited the truck, he was on the COM link with the other two trucks giving them instructions on how to find the house.

"Where do you want this things?" the driver asked.

"Just get them in the house, we'll take care of the rest. You have already done enough driving them all the way from Alaska."

"Just doing our job ma'am."

In less then two hours all three trucks were emptied and gone leaving five members of the Cullen family with the furniture for three bedrooms, a study, dining room, and living room. It was rather amusing to watch Emmett's face as the movers started empting the trucks. At one point he elbowed Edward and whispered "Is this moving company owned by Mary Poppins or something?", his brother just rolled his eyes on that.

When the trucks were out of the view, or rather then the mansion was out of the view of the movers, they all started to bring the things in the house. And while any other family would have a hard time with the task there were some perks in being vampires; like incredible speed and strength. The entire house was livable before an hour passed.

* * *

Edward was sitting at his piano playing Esme's favorite, on his mother's delight, when Rosalie came down the stairs with a frown on her face. From her mind learned the reason for her sulking; not that he didn't already knew. He knew from the moment Carlisle announced they would be moving. Rosalie hated changes even more then she hated High School.

And here there were two evils at the same time.

She sat down on the sofa and crossed her arms across her chest. In hope it would lighten her up Edward started to play the piece he wrote for her, he named it 'The Smiling Rose'. It usually helped in steering her mood in less depressing direction, but today he had no success in it. Rosalie was still sulking.

The silence was overpowering as the melody stopped. Edward sighed and stood up from the piano bench before he moved to the sofa and sat down next to his sister "You know why we moved. You know that was the best choice."

"Was it really?!" Rosalie snapped "We didn't do anything wrong! So there was no reason why we _had_ to leave!"

"Rose, even if it hadn't come to the… incident we still couldn't have stayed for much longer. Carlisle reached the limit in the hospital, no one would believe he is even one day over thirty-five. We stayed as long as it was possible before the humans became too suspicious."

"I know all that!" she wasn't calming down "But they were the only ones, and we let them down."

"I'm sorry you think that way Rosalie." Carlisle said sadly as he entered the living room.

"I didn't mean to offend you but-"

"I understand Rosalie." Carlisle sat on the other side of her so that now she was sitting between her brother and father "But the rules exist for a reason. You saw Vasilii, you saw what he was capable of. I may not agree with Aro on many things but when it comes to destruction of Immortal children he is right. They are a liability. Even in the Denali wilderness someone would eventually notice the destruction he was causing. They had to destroy him before he revealed the existence of our kind to the humans."

"But Sasha was our friend, she didn't deserve to be destroyed as well." Rosalie whispered.

Carlisle sighed "Perhaps you are right, perhaps they did overreacted. After all she changed the boy because he was dying. But rules are rules. Would you care if it happened somewhere in Asia? If some nomad you never met got destroyed for the same reason?"

"Yes." Rosalie answered but even to her those words sounded wrong. She sighed and corrected herself "No. I wouldn't. I just… they reacted like we destroyed her ourselves."

"Ah yes." Carlisle ran a hand through his golden hair; it was something he picked up from Edward. His son did the same thing when upset and trying to calm down "I agree Tanya, Kate and Irina might have overreacted but in that moment… their creator… their mother was destroyed right there in front of them. Perhaps if we did stood behind them, supported Sasha things could have ended up differently. But then again Voltuir could have seen that as an attempt to take over the rule and destroy us all right there and then. You know how paranoid Aro is. Are you really ready to risk not only your life but also the lives of your family members for someone who broke one of the main rules? Emmett's life?"

Rosalie just shook her head before she stood up and ran up the stairs. Edward instantly groaned. When Carlisle gave him a questioning look he explained "The thought of Emmett getting hurt frightens her so she went to show him what he could lose if he risks too much."

"Carlisle!" Emmett's voice echoed through the house "Could you give that speech to Rosie at least once a day? For me? Please!"

* * *

It was a beginning of the second semester when a new a new car stopped on the parking lot in front of Forks High. As expected all present instantly turned to see who the newcomers are and what they look like. Forks is a small town and news travel at the speed of light so everyone knew about a new family coming even before they actually arrived; but that was to be expect seeing the town's leading gossiper worked as a secretary in the hospital.

The new shiny silver Volvo looked out of place among the old and slightly rusty old cars and vans that had seen better days. But they drove and that's what mattered to the parents when they got them for their kids.

"I heard there are three of them and that they are all adopted." One of the girls whispered to her friend "Apparently the new doctor's wife can't have any kids."

"I heard the two of them are actually together." Her friend whispered back.

"Seriously? Who told you?" the third girl who overheard their conversation joined the gossiping.

"My neighbors cousin was in Port Angels this weekend and saw them. She said they were holding hands and kissing. Sick."

"How can she be sure it's them? It could have been anyone."

"The doctor was there too. And he didn't mind at all."

Another perk of being a vampire is outstanding hearing so all three Cullens could hear the girls gossiping about them. And they were pretty good at ignoring it. But suddenly Edward growled slightly.

Rosalie glanced at her brother _"What?"_

He just shook his head. He knew very well of Rosalie's temper so he came to a conclusion it smarter not to tell her what those girls were thinking about. They're not supposed to reveal their true nature so several bratty teenage girls being massacred on the parking lot in front of fifty or so witnesses wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

"I hate school." Emmett muttered as they walked in the building and headed towards the front office to get their schedules and maps of the school. They have all been through the process several times, both in High Schools and different colleges "Do you think we'll learn something new here?"

Rosalie snorted, something that didn't fit well with her attitude of the glamour girl "In this dump? Not likely. Do you see anyone even fairly intelligent?"

Emmett actually looked around and noticed the crowd was looking back. And he came to a simple conclusion "We are in hell."

There was only one person in the office once they came in which was good because not many people could fit in the room. The girl that was talking to the older red haired woman behind the counter turned when they walked in, smiled slightly, and moved so they could get the things they needed.

"It's nice to meet the kids of our new doctor. Just yesterday I talked to my neighbor how honored we should be that such a good doctor was willing to live and work in our small town." She was rambling for a while before focusing on her work "Anyway, I'm Mrs. Cope. You come to see me if you have any problems with your schedule." She said as she handed each one of them two papers "I printed the map of the school for all of you so you don't get lost."

"Thank you." Edward said politely before walking out of the office with his siblings right behind him.

Rosalie elbowed him "What?"

"That woman… she read far too many Fabio books. No one her ago should think about those things."

"Technically Rosie here is older then her." Emmett pointed out "And I have absolutely no problem with her thinking about those things."

"I am aware of that Emmett." Edward hissed "Now stop thinking that."

"Get out of my head."

"Trust me, if I could stop I would have done it years ago."

Rosalie looked at the papers in her hand "First class-Spanish in building 4. Wow, they actually have 4 buildings." She mocked.

As usually Emmett laughed, loudly too, at his wife's joke before he checked his own schedule "Mine too. Let's go Rosie." He offered his hand and she took it "See you later Eddie!"

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward growled slightly.

Storming off in the other direction Edward stopped in front of the classroom where he had the first class; Trigonometry with Mr. Varner. A boring subject for someone who went to school as many times as he had, it's not like the basics of it changed in the past ninety years.

All eyes turned in his direction as he stepped inside the classroom. The teacher just walked in few seconds ago and was preparing his papers but he stopped too when Edward came to him to introduce himself.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, there is an empty space in the last row. You can sit there." He said shortly before returning to the task on hand.

Edward did as told but as he walked towards the empty space he had an urge to tell them all to go to hell and simply leave and never come back. if there was one thing he couldn't stand was the disgusting and perverted minds of young teenage girls.

Six of them were stripping him in their minds, two of them wondered how good he was in bed, and one of them went so far she actually imagined what their kids would look like. He almost snorted. Vampires can't have kids. And even if there were that option she wouldn't be in the picture for that. He wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole.

* * *

Esme just entered the house through the large glass door after spending a wonderful morning working in the garden behind the house when she heard the car stopping on the driveway in front of the house. Instantly she smiled, her children were back home.

"How was school?" she asked as they walked in.

"Great!" Emmett answered and then added "What's for lunch mom?"

Esme laughed "What would you like? Mushroom ravioli?"

On her question Emmett made a face and pretended he was gagging before answering melodramatically "Ewww. I don't know how humans can eat that junk."

"You used to eat that too." Edward pointed out as he walked pass his brother, kissed his mother on the cheek and walked upstairs.

"Don't remind me!" Emmett bellowed even though his brother could have just as easy hear him if he was whispering.

Several hours later when Carlisle returned home after his shift at the hospital he found his wife in the living room looking over some color palettes and furniture catalogs. But as he stepped closed she placed them all away and stood up to hug him. Their love was as strong as it was that first day when she opened her eyes to her new life and saw him standing next to the bed she was on. And that was eighty years ago.

Emmett who was playing on the PSP actually managed to get his eyes off the screen for a millisecond to greet his father, using the words 'old man', which then resulted with Rosalie hitting him on the back of his head.

"How many nurses are after you?" Rosalie asked jokingly but after Carlisle groaned, something he almost never done, she and Emmett started to laugh. Even Edward chuckled.

"Tell those children you are happily married." Esme said calmly before she grinned wickedly "And that if they try anything they will answer to me."

"And that was the censored version of what she really thought." Edward mentioned casually making Esme scowl him playfully.

So to make his mother feel better again he began to play her favorite. But it wasn't only Esme who smiled at it. Carlisle was practically beaming as he watched his family together. After centuries of solitude the incredible speed, strength or hearing weren't the perks of being a vampire.

It was a family.

* * *

**Please leave a review, this is my first Twilight story and it feels like I'm betraying Escaflowne so do tell me otherwise.**


	2. Chapter II: Two and a half

**Chapter II-2 and a half

* * *

**

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

I was enjoying my first free day in several weeks. As gratifying as it is to help people there are some aspects that could live without. Some of the nurses for starters. Even though Esme said she would deal with them I insisted that she doesn't get in an argument with them or anything so drastic. Just to show up in the hospital from time to time; once a week should be enough.

Right now Esme was lounging next to me on the sofa completely lost in the newest furniture catalog she ordered just last week. I didn't know why she needed it; the house was already perfectly furnished. She had a great eye for that kind of stuff. And when I questioned her need for more catalogs, not that I minded that she had a need to do something, she gave me the simplest of all answers "It's a case of female intuition."

I didn't ask anything else after that.

"No, you moron!" Rosalie's voice startled both of us.

"Language." Esme warned from her spot before she focused back on the different images of beds.

"Ugh!" Rosalie stormed in the living room. She was obviously livid and I didn't need to see her face expression to know that, the small metallic fragments in her hand were enough. They were all that is left from her cell phone that was bought just few days ago.

"A coin for your thought." I offered.

Rosalie chuckled "Edward wouldn't have to buy information."

"Ah, but Edward and your husband are currently miles away hunting." I pointed out chuckling "So?"

"Men are chauvinistic pigs." She answered shocking me.

Esme looked away from the catalog and looked at her only daughter "What happened sweetie?"

"I'm trying to find a new carburetor for the M3. And what do I find? An arrogant prick…" Esme flinched at the word "…who thinks that just cause I'm a girl I don't know anything about cars. He actually had the nerve to ask me if he could talk to my father. Like Carlisle knows anything about carburetors or cars in general."

Esme chuckled instantly and I protested jokingly "I know how to drive. Does that count?"

Rosalie shook her head "No. Sorry. But I can teach you some stuff if you want."

"I appreciate it, but no. Thank you for offering though." I answered before standing up.

"Going somewhere?" Esme asked me as I headed towards the staircase.

"Dr. Snow lent me his copy of a new medical journal. I thought I could do some reading. Learning new things and all that." My wife nodded silently and I rushed upstairs in my study and back downstairs. It only took me few seconds to be back on the sofa next to my dearest.

"I'll be upstairs." Rosalie said and walked in the human speed to the second floor. We heard as she muttered "Internet doesn't care what your genre is when you buy car parts."

Esme smiled slightly. She adored her only daughter although Rose was difficult from time to time and knew the throw a tantrum if things didn't work as she planed. But in seconds Rosalie and her problem were forgotten and she focused back on the catalog. She came to the section with baby room and was slowly melting under the pressure of cuteness. The small pale red dresser with white flowers painted on the edges was beautiful. And the bed that matched it in color and style looked like something from a dream.

She just turned towards me, probably to show me something, but I was already on my feet and that startled her "What's wrong?" she asked instantly worried for my safety.

"Do you smell that?" I asked but didn't wait for her answer before moving towards the front door. As expected Esme was right behind me.

"One of our kind… together with a human…" she whispered but I heard you without a problem. She was just as shocked as I was.

Luckily for us the wind brought their smell even though our soon to be guests were still few miles away but were approaching… fast. Moments after I opened the door Rosalie was behind me.

"I thought my nose was playing games with me." She muttered as we stepped on the porch "Guess it wasn't. Where are Emmett and Edward when you need them?"

"They are here." I said and we all focused on the forest in front of us. Seconds later two silhouettes appeared.

They looked rather comical next to each other. Of course there was nothing comical in a human and a vampire visiting a vampire home-together. I noticed the girl was human one of the two of them. She had short black hair that pointed in all directions and her lovely blue eyes observed us with amusement. I never saw a human look at a vampire that way but there was something about this small child. Something different.

The vampire was tall, probably as tall as Edward and he looked uncomfortable. But that changed instantly after the girl took his hand. I heard Esme taking in a breath. That shocked her as well. But what was even more shocking were the scares. As they approached we could see them without a problem. He was covered with them. It made me wonder what happened to him. And how does the small fragile human girl fits in the story.

"Hallo Carlisle, Esme." The girl greeted us once they were just few feet away from us "I like your shoes Rosalie."

"Thanks." My daughter answered stunned that this human in front of us knew our names.

"Alice, you promised." The male warned her but he didn't seem angry with her.

"Ups, guess I forgot Jasper. I'm just so excited right now." She answered.

The man, Jasper, smiled fondly "I know you are."

"Perhaps we should continue our conversation in the house." I said as calmly as I could. Inside I was like a kid on a Christmas morning. It doesn't happen any day that you see something like this.

Rosalie gave me a look but I ignored her. I knew she was worried about the safety of our family but I had a feeling everything would be alright. In fact it felt like a wave of calmness washed over me.

Once we were all seated in the living room; Esme and me on the sofa, Rosalie on the recliner and our guests on the love seat; I asked "Perhaps you could explain to us some things. Like how you knew who we are." I looked at the girl.

She blushed slightly "I'm Alice. Mary Alice Brandon. This is Jasper Whitlock. Um…your family was the first thing I saw after meeting Jasper. That is how I know there is a chance for us to work despite our differences."

"I don't understand." I admitted honestly. I did heard what she said but the only way for it to make sense would be if she…

"Alice is gifted." Jasper explained surprising us. None of us ever saw a human with a gift. They weren't so often among our kind either and a good part of the gifted vampires ended up in Volterra after Aro found out about them "Perhaps it would be easier if we told you our stories."

After we agreed Jasper began telling us about his past "When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I suppose was tall enough to get away with it. I was promoted very quickly through the ranks and in no time I was the youngest major. Right now I'm not sure if that was the best or the worst thing that happened to me." He glanced at the young girl on his side and smiled "I suppose it was the best."

"How were you changed?" I asked before I realized why he mentioned he was from Texas "The wars."

Jasper nodded "I was a mile away from Galveston when I noticed three women walking on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen."

"Until he met me." Alice added making Esme and Rosalie chuckle.

"Until I met Alice." Jasper said smiling "Instantly I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three. Later I learned their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They seemed to feel something about me; that thing that made people listen to me, my father called it charisma. And while Nettie and Lucy left to hunt Maria stayed. She said she had a good feeling about me. Three days later I was introduced to this new life."

"I didn't know the wars continued after the Volturi destroyed the armies." I said, more to myself then to our guest.

"They continued." He said sounding extremely sad and that was understandable "But the leaders, those who survived, were smarted this time around. They knew better then to let the newborns loose like before. But Maria went one step further. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong. Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others - as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty. This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before."

"You're doing it now too, aren't you?" I asked "Keeping us calm."

Jasper nodded "I can sense you uncertainty and fear." He turned towards Rosalie "You are worried about your family. But I assure you I have no intent to attack anyone. I would never bring Alice in any kind of danger."

"That must be hard for you. Feel everything that everyone around you feel." Esme once more showed her compassion.

"It's just as hard as for Edward and his mind reading." Alice answered instead of Jasper. And she shocked us again. Not only did she knew about us but she also knew about the gifts.

"Please continue your story." I said.

"We took over Monterrey, her former home, losing only four newborns. Nothing like it happened before. But it made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her. I won't tell you all the gory details, mention all lost and won battles because there were too many. And they still last, vendetta prevents them all to live together in peace."

When he paused and closed his eyes I noticed little Alice started to make circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. He didn't let go of her hand for a second since they sat down. I couldn't sense the strength of their relationship but still I knew it was stronger then some I had witnessed in my years. To love a fragile human after fighting over the most populated territories… it was unthinkable.

"After the year mark the newborns would lose their strength and they would be destroyed and replaced. A horrible job especially for me; I knew exactly what they felt in the moment…" he couldn't finish that sentence "Maria then came across a girl that she believed would be a great asset to her freshly created army and she ordered me to change her. But the things she told me… Alice told me she saw me every day for the past ten years. And then her eyes glazed for few seconds before she revealed me there is a different way. She told me she saw your family. And I believed her. Because I sensed her childlike innocence and couldn't stand to see her turning into something like me. Not so she could destroy. So we ran. It's been a year now since we left the South."

"At first we planed to travel some more together. Just the two of us but unpredicted thing happened. Something we didn't believe was possible." Alice said blushing brightly.

"I waited when you would mention that." I said before asking "How far along are you?"

Alice still didn't look up from her lap "A month."

"I didn't know it was possible." Jasper said "If I knew I would have never-"

"It's okay Jazz. I didn't knew either and I'm the one from the two of us who can see the future." Alice said smiling.

"A human with a gift." Esme mumbled before looking at me "Did you ever saw one before?"

I shook my head "It seems Alice here is one of he kind. Usually the gifts are subtle when it comes to humans." Alice instantly smiled at me. She was flattered. But then her face turned serious.

"My story isn't as long as Jasper's but… it isn't much prettier."

* * *

**Esme's P.O.V.**

Carlisle said would never question female intuition before he, Alice and Jasper went upstairs so he could do a checkup to see if there is everything all right with her… and the baby. It was quite a shock, for all of us I'm certain, when Alice came in the house and sat down next to Jasper. Her smell was definitely human but there was little vampire scent around her and not only because she spend the last year in the company of one. It was the child.

Rosalie's reaction was as expected. I understood her bitterness. I too had a wish to be a mother, to give Carlisle a little boy or a girl. But I received the gift of motherhood once before in the past, it might have lasted very short but I held my little boy in my arms. Rosalie… her future was stolen from her in the cruelest way possible.

So coming across of Alice, who carried a child that technically shouldn't be able to get conceived in the first case, was hard for her.

Halfway through Alice's story she mumbled something and found out why it wasn't smart to irritate a pregnant woman. Alice's hormones must have got the better of her; I don't believe she acted this way on a regular basis, because she snapped back on Rosalie.

"There is a thing called karma. So maybe the life is punishing you for being self-absorbed and thinking you were the best thing that happened to this world. There was probably a guy that worshiped a ground under your feet but he wasn't wealthy or pretty enough for someone like you so you picked a perfect rich guy that turned out to be a prick." Her words left everyone speechless and waiting for Rose's response. She his that nail directly on the head and she hit hard. But Rose's response shocked us more then Alice's cussing.

"You're blunt. I like that." She said back before grinning "You and I are going to get along just fine. I hope you like shopping?"

And that is exactly what we were doing now.

"If we go with this furniture then the walls must be white. But what if it's a boy?" Rosalie asked as she looked up from the computer screen.

I sighed "Red isn't right then. Yellow is neutral. We could go with that."

"Perhaps we should let Alice to make some choices too. It's her child after all." My daughter suggested "If she's upset then Jasper is also upset and I prefer if he was calm."

Chuckling was heard from upstairs. Apparently he and Carlisle thought Rosalie's words were amusing.

I closed the catalogs "We'll decide later then."

Moments later Carlisle was walking down the stairs "It would seem the child was growing slightly faster then normally so don't be surprised if you start showing in just few days."

"Few days?!" Alice was shocked "But… but…" she then turned towards Rosalie "About that shopping?"

Rose grinned "All good stores will be closed by the time we get to Seattle. Do you have anything against Internet shopping?"

"There are shops in Port Angels." I pointed out but the girls ignored me. Instead they sat on the loveseat and Rosalie placed the laptop in her lap. Seconds later they were already picking colors that would fit best to Alice's skin tone and different moods and occasions.

"Um…" Alice moved her eyes from the screen and looked first at Carlisle and then on me "You said I could pick a room I like the most."

"Of course you can." Carlisle answered.

"Even if there are already things in it?" she then asked.

"Alice." Jasper shook his head.

She scowled at him "Did you saw the view that room had? It's perfect!"

"Which room?" I asked. They were on the first floor and only Carlisle's and mine room was there.

"You said I can go and look around while you were examining my blood sample and I went on the second floor and-" at that point Rosalie started to laugh. Wholeheartedly too.

We all turned towards her and she, after few moments, managed to compose herself enough to say "I believe Edward is about to be evicted."

* * *

It was little pass midnight when Emmett and Edward returned from the hunt. They would have been back sooner but Emmett insisted that they go to Canada because he saw on the TV the people of some small town had problems with the growing population of bears that sometimes visited them. They actually walked down the main street like they were in the middle of a forest. So Emmett, being a Good Samaritan and all that, decided to help the good people and free them of the pest.

Basically they went in a vampire all-you-can-eat restaurant.

We, the vampires among us, heard the car stopping on the driveway. Soon the garage doors will be opened so Edward can park his Volvo inside. He didn't like to leave it out exposed to the rain. Rosalie at one point commented that car was his mate, which is why he refused all advances from different vampires and humans.

"What do you mean it wasn't all that big?!" Emmett's voice startled Alice. Her visions didn't prepared her for the megaphone that he was "He was huge! Did you hear what I said? Eddie?"

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward said back "Do you smell that?"

Emmett sniffed the air before bellowing once more "Woo-Hoo! We have some interesting company. Say Eddie why are all your things in the garage?"

* * *

**Please review. I need a boost to continue writing.**


	3. Chapter III: Family

**Chapter III-Family**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I carried my Alice on the back through the thick forest. It was their usual way of traveling for a year now but lately he had to be far more careful then before. Her face was hidden in the crook of his neck and her eyes closed. Usually the high speed didn't bother her but lately she had problems with motion sickness.

Or so we thought at first.

When she first told me her suspicion I was shocked-for the first time in a long time. But as the days were passing I started to sense that change inside her. And my greatest fear has come to haunt me. My Alice… will die.

"Jasper, please." She whispered but I heard her never the less "You promised not to be bitter and regret what happened. I don't. I'm glad I can give you something…" she fought to find the right word but all she managed to come with was "…special."

"I do not regret love. I will never regret finding you, finding redemption for my deeds by loving you. But I can't just ignore the danger Alice." He sighed "It will most likely kill you in the end."

"_It_ is our child Jasper. And you should know by now not to bet against me. Things will be alright. Better then alright. I've seen it."

I was willing to believe her. I wanted so badly to believe her but doubt was always present, in the back of my mind, torturing me with visions of her lifeless body.

The scent of human blood reached my sensitive nose and I could hear their voices "We are close to Port Angles, do you need something?"

"I already have everything I need." Alice's answer made me smile; she always knew what to answer.

"The coven is living near?"

She nodded "Just outside of Forks. We are few miles away from their residence. The house is beautiful."

I smiled again. By beautiful house she meant big walk-in wardrobes. I was certain of it. My Alice had a weakness for clothes and hated that she couldn't change at least twice a day. But carrying ten-fifteen outfits with us wasn't the most practical thing.

She couldn't wait to live in a proper house again, and I didn't need to feel her emotions to know of her excitement.

When we got around a mile from the house I stopped and Alice lifted her head "Is something wrong?"

"No. But perhaps it would be better if you walk now. So they don't think I kidnapped you." I suggested and she giggled instantly.

"Silly Jasper, if you kidnapped me I would have been screaming so loud they would have heard me even before we reached Seattle."

But still she did as I suggested. She took my hand and led me towards the residence f the Cullen coven, or rather Cullen family.

As we stepped on the clearing, I believe it was counting as the front yard of the large white house, I could see three coven members stepping out on the porch. But because Alice said there were five of them I looked around suspiciously. My years as a solder taught me to always be careful when coming to a foreign territory.

I could sense their emotions. The coven leader, the blond man was curious and slightly concerned. Probably for Alice's safety. I know they could see my past marked on my skin.

The woman with honey colored hair, his mate, was excited. That emotion surprised me. The beautiful blond was suspicious. I could already say she is very protective of her family.

I was still standing there like a statue; unsure as to how to proceed when Alice took my hand. Instantly I heard a shocked intake of breath. They watched us cautiously as we approached.

Before I managed to say anything, to introduce us Alice giggled and greeted them "Hallo Carlisle, Esme. I like your shoes Rosalie."

"Thanks." The blond answered. She was suspicious and for a reason.

"Alice, you promised." I reminded her. She didn't supposed to just go and openly present her gift.

"Ups, guess I forgot Jasper. I'm just so excited right now." She answered.

All I could do was smile "I know you are."

"Perhaps we should continue our conversation in the house." The coven leader, the man Alice called Carlisle, said.

Their home was truly as beautiful as Alice said. Open and spacious. The entire back wall was made out of glass, and it gave the living room a magical look. Beside the white seating set and a best entertainment set I ever say there was also an amazing black grand piano.

As we all sat down the coven leader spoke "Perhaps you could explain to us some things. Like how you knew who we are." And he glanced at the human at my side.

She blushed slightly "I'm Alice. Mary Alice Brandon. This is Jasper Whitlock. Um…your family was the first thing I saw after meeting Jasper. That is how I know there is a chance for us to work despite our differences."

"I don't understand." He was confused and I didn't blame him. Alice was truly a special human being.

"Alice is gifted." I explained. And by their reactions I knew they never met a human with a gift. I know I haven't before she walked in my life "Perhaps it would be easier if we told you our stories."

I was first to tell them of my past. My story began years before Alice was even born.

So I told them about my beginnings in the Confederate Army, and how my gift was somewhat manifested while I was still human only that back then I considered for it to just be charisma. I told them about Maria and how I was changed. Carlisle guessed correctly that I was one of thousands changed to fight in the wars that still raged in the South.

"I didn't know the wars continued after the Volturi destroyed the armies." Carlisle admitted. That was no surprise. The leaders were far more cautious this time. and then I explained them about Maria and her superior army of gifted vampires.

"You're doing it now too, aren't you?" Carlisle asked "Keeping us calm."

I nodded "I can sense you uncertainty and fear." Then I turned towards Rosalie "You are worried about your family. But I assure you I have no intent to attack anyone. I would never bring Alice in any kind of danger."

"That must be hard for you. Feel everything that everyone around you feel." Esme once more showed her compassion.

"It's just as hard as for Edward and his mind reading." Alice pointed out shocking them. They didn't understand how she not only knew their names but also about a gift from their only gifted family member.

I continued my story, told them about the battles and how the army functioned. I could sense they were… disgusted by the fact the newborns would be killed and replaced after a year, once their strength was gone. And then I came to the first bright spot in my dark past.

"Maria then came across a girl that she believed would be a great asset to her freshly created army and she ordered me to change her. But the things she told me… Alice told me she saw me every day for the past ten years. And then her eyes glazed for few seconds before she revealed me there is a different way. She told me she saw your family. And I believed her. Because I sensed her childlike innocence and couldn't stand to see her turning into something like me. Not so she could destroy. So we ran. It's been a year now since we left the South."

"At first we planed to travel some more together. Just the two of us but unpredicted thing happened. Something we didn't believe was possible." Alice said blushing brightly.

"I waited when you would mention that." Carlisle said smiling "How far along are you?"

Alice still didn't look up from her lap "A month."

"I didn't know it was possible." I said "If I knew I would have never-"

"It's okay Jazz. I didn't knew either and I'm the one from the two of us who can see the future." Alice said smiling.

"A human with a gift." Esme mumbled before turning to Carlisle "Did you ever saw one before?"

He just shook my head "It seems Alice here is one of he kind. Usually the gifts are subtle when it comes to humans." Alice instantly smiled at him. She was flattered. But then her face turned serious.

"My story isn't as long as Jasper's but… it isn't much prettier."

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"My hometown is Biloxi, I was the older of two daughters of the town mayor. My sister Cynthia is seven years younger. Considering who my father was our family was always in a spotlight. He was a mayor for a while now; they reelect him every time, why I do not know. But that isn't important." I sighed, I didn't like to talk about my childhood "My gift was there for as long as I remember. As you know by now I can foresee the future events but my visions aren't set in stone. If one changes his or hers decision the future will shift and my vision doesn't have to come true."

"That gift did no good for your childhood." Esme said kindly and I shook my head. I knew she would understand, I've seen her kindness in several of the visions I had of their family. I've seen she would be more a mother to me then my own mother was.

"My mother was ashamed of me. She even went as far to do a DNA test in hope there was a mistake in a hospital. She actually hoped I was not her daughter, that we were replaced after birth. My father, a strict man as he was, didn't want me to make him look bad so he would lock me in my room when they were entertaining guests. He wanted to prevent me coming to the room and having a vision. He wanted a perfect child not some freak that would make him look bad in front of those so-called friends. They only liked him for his power and position anyway."

I heard Rosalie growl slightly and everyone turned in her direction. She just shook her head but didn't say a thing. It was just a hunch but I didn't believe she liked me very much. That surprised me because the lone vision I had of Rosalie showed her as my friend. She was one confusing individual.

"It wasn't until much later that my father got an idea how to make the best out of my gift. He got me to predict stock fluctuations. He made quite a lot of money that way." I grinned "Then the first vision about Jasper came. I've seen the happiness I could never find in my own family so I faked a vision. My father lost all the millions he earned and more. I ran away before retaliation came, though."

Carlisle chuckled "You are resourceful. He may be your father but it dos not allows him to use you in that way."

I just shrugged "I haven't seen him in a year and a half. First six months I've spend looking for Jasper. I avoided the police with ease and traveled to Texas. I knew he was there somewhere but I had a hard time pinpointing the exact place. They were moving a lot."

"And then Maria found you." Jasper said looking at me smiling "So one good thing came from her greed for gifted vampires."

"I told him everything I've seen about vampires; about him and about you. I told him about a different way of living. And he believed me."

Carlisle nodded before looking at Jasper "You were unhappy for a while and looking for a way out, were you not?"

"I was." He answered "Alice was all I could ever hope for and more. She didn't mind who I was or what I've done in my past. We went through a lot in the first months till I got used to her smell and hunting only animals. But not even once did I fell of the wagon. For her I was persistent."

"I would do the same for you." I leaned and placed my head on his shoulder "We didn't plan to seek you for at least few more months but Jasper was anxious. He worries too much for me." Unfortunately at that moment Rosalie mumbled something but unfortunately for her I heard her loud and clear and before I knew it my hormones got the best of me "There is a thing called karma. So maybe the life is punishing you for being self-absorbed and thinking you were the best thing that happened to this world. There was probably a guy that worshiped a ground under your feet but he wasn't wealthy or pretty enough for someone like you so you picked a perfect rich guy that turned out to be a prick." Her words left everyone speechless and waiting for Rose's response. She his that nail directly on the head and she hit hard. But Rose's response shocked us more then Alice's cussing.

"You're blunt. I like that." She said back before grinning "You and I are going to get along just fine. I hope you like shopping?"

Carlisle cleared his throat "When a vampire finds a mate he is willing to do anything to ensure the safety of her. It goes other way as well. Rosalie is very protective of her mate; few years back she almost dissembled another vampire for showing interest in him. Protectiveness and possessiveness may not be our virtues but they are not flows either. It is how our kind is. Jasper included. If he was to lose you he would not die but shut down in his own mind and revive your time together over and over again."

I glared at Jasper and he just smiled and instantly a wave of calmness surrounded me "I'll make sure that such a thing never happens."

"I wish to make some tests. Is that alright?" Carlisle asked standing up and offering me him hand. He knew I would agree. Anything for my baby.

Jasper came along in the study. He too wanted to know right away if their child was developing properly. But he had to leave the study when Carlisle was taking a blood sample just so we are on the safe side. Why Carlisle had the things like a microscope, needles and few other medical thingies I had no idea but I was glad he did. it saved us a trip to the hospital where things would become official.

"This could take a while so if you want you can look around the house. I'm sure Esme or Rosalie won't mind giving you a tour." Carlisle said calmly as he placed a drop of my blood on a glass.

"I'll go snoop around with Jasper if that's okay."

He nodded and gave me his permission "Go ahead."

Jasper and I opened few doors and tried to guess which room belonged to whom. It wasn't so hard. Carlisle and Esme were in the largest room with pastel colored walls and elegant furniture. The one that belonged to Rosalie and Emmett had more solid furniture, namely bed, and was painted in dark red. The last room with furniture was simplest of all; it just had a leather sofa and a whole wall covered in shelves. Edward's music collection was larger then is a music store. And the view his room has is better then any other I've seen before.

"Alice." Jasper called and instantly I turned to him "Carlisle is calling for us."

I nodded and followed. Carlisle was already on the stairs as we reached him and we went down in the living room together.

stairs "It would seem the child was growing slightly faster then normally so don't be surprised if you start showing in just few days."

"Few days?!" I was shocked "But… but…" I turned towards Rosalie "About that shopping?"

She grinned "All good stores will be closed by the time we get to Seattle. Do you have anything against Internet shopping?"

"There are shops in Port Angels." Esme pointed out but we didn't acknowledge her. Instead we sat on the loveseat and Rosalie placed the laptop in her lap. Seconds later we were already picking colors that would fit best to my skin tone and different moods and occasions.

"Um…" I moved her eyes from the screen and looked first at Carlisle and then on Esme "You said I could pick a room I like the most."

"Of course you can." Carlisle answered.

"Even if there are already things in it?" I asked carefully. I waited for them to tell me to stop making dumb requests or something like that.

"Alice." Jasper shook his head.

I scowled at him anyway "Did you saw the view that room had? It's perfect!"

"Which room?" Esme asked.

"You said I can go and look around while you were examining my blood sample and I went on the second floor and-" at that point Rosalie started to laugh. Wholeheartedly too.

We all turned towards her and she, after few moments, managed to compose herself enough to say "I believe Edward is about to be evicted."

And minutes after she was purchasing the things we picked online and rushing in the garage. When she returned in the living room she had several boxes one uses when moving "Let's go and pack." She said with a grin on her face.

"Pack?" Esme looked at her daughter confused but Carlisle chuckled. He knew what she was talking about.

"Alice and Jasper will help you." He said and I looked at him only to receive a kind smile from him "Edward won't mind."

"Oh." Esme mumbled smiling "Just make sure you don't break anything."

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." Rosalie laughed "Although it's a sight when Edward throws a hissy fit."

Several hours later we were back in the living room. I truly started to appreciate the online shopping. In the past ten minutes we managed to find the loveliest bedroom furniture. Jasper considered it to be slightly feminine but since it would officially be mine room, not ours, he didn't opposed. He and Esme did agreed to redecorate one of the empty rooms in a study for him to have some place to find piece too.

"What do you mean it wasn't all that big?!" loud voice startled me and I jumped making other chuckle slightly "He was huge! Did you hear what I said? Eddie?" I didn't hear the other side of the conversation but after few moments the same voice bellowed once more "Woo-Hoo! We have some interesting company. Say Eddie why are all your things in the garage?"

Ups…


	4. Chapter IV: Siblings

**Chapter IV-Siblings**

Alice was standing on the front porch and squealing. Any attempt to calm her down was unsuccessful so Jasper left her alone with her enthusiasm and returned in the house to change. He and Emmett were going hunting and he knew better then to hunt in the clothes he had on currently. Alice would throw a fit if they got ruined.

Although that would give her a perfect excuse to go and buy him some more clothes.

Not that she needed an excuse anyway.

Several moments later the silver Volvo stopped in the driveway and Emmett jumped out, ran to Alice and gave her a bear hug "I missed you squirt. Time passes so slow when you aren't around."

"Awww. Thanks Emmett." She smiled brightly "Now go change. I'm off to do some shopping with my favorite brother."

Emmett put on a perfect heartbroken expression "Are you saying I'm not your favorite brother? You are killing me here."

"In a case you didn't heard me… I'm going SHOPPING with my favorite brother." Alice repeated before skipping to the car. Edward, as a perfect gentleman, held the door open for her.

And as a perfect gentleman he ignored Emmett's comment "How does it feel to be used? Bet you feel really cheep. Needed only as a chauffer and to carry bags. I would never fall so low."

Alice giggled though "Never fall so low? If Rose was to cut him off for just one day he would be begging on his knees saying he would do anything. Driving and carrying bags included. You are lucky that you don't have a mate Edward."

"I'm not so sure about that." His words made Alice turn her had in his direction so fact something cracked in her neck.

"Ow, darn… I thought you didn't mind being alone? Jasper said-"

"I don't, but… I wouldn't mind having what everyone else have." He admitted before saying "If you say any of this Carlisle I will deny it. Understood?"

His human sister just laughed "I'm not that big of a blabbermouth." But after a suspicious look from Edward she changed her mind "Okay, so maybe I am. But I'm not stupid. Carlisle is your father, for all intensive purposes, and it pains him to see you all alone."

"You got that from Jasper?"

"Who else?" Alice deadpanned before leaning forward and opening the front compartment.

"Looking for something?" Edward asked. He was asking for two reasons: to help her find it sooner and to prevent her from making a mess in the small area.

"Another CD?" she answered shortly.

"Which one?"

Alice turned to him "Anything younger then me is okay."

Edward glanced at her before realizing what she meant "Rosalie put a homemade mix in there. I haven't heard it yet so don't ask me what's on it. It's in a clear jewel case."

"You haven't listened it yet? How come?"

"I don't let either of them to mess with my music since… twenty years ago Emmett got into Reggee and Rose decided it would be interesting to put one of his tapes in, turn the sound to the max and turned off the car. So the next time I started it-"

Instantly Alice started to laugh wholeheartedly. It took several minutes for her to calm down and start breathing properly again. And even then she giggled before saying "Yo man, you want to buy watches? Beautiful wrist watches?"

"You want me to stop on the first gas station so you can buy some Kit Kat?"

"Yes please." Alice answered instantly "These cravings are annoying. The moment I mention any food I just have to have it… wonder if the same thing would work with clothes?"

"Like it doesn't already." Edward pointed out.

"Good point."

"So are we looking for anything specific in Port Angels or do you plan to buy basically everything you see? Or how ever you pick things." He added after Alice glared.

"Ugh, I never expected I would say anything like this but I need flat shoes. Carlisle warned me my ankles will swell like in a normal pregnancy so wearing high heals won't be the wisest thing. I could probably do it but Jasper is so anxious so I'll do it for him. So there is one thing less for him to worry about."

Edward chuckled "That is very nice of you."

"Nice is my middle name." Alice joked.

After that the conversation died down. Edward was focused on the road, or so it seemed and Alice was listening to Rosalie's CD. It turned out there are pretty good songs on it. At one point Edward pressed repeat for a song getting a curious glance from his human sister but she didn't say anything. She liked the slow ones the most too.

* * *

He moment they stepped inside the mall Edward understood why Jasper said he owed him one. He knew Alice was energetic but among all those stores it was scary. Carlisle once said vampires can't feel pain other then thirst but Edward started to believe otherwise.

He knew the sound of Alice's mind well by now and he had no problem hearing it on longer distances but right now she was standing next to him and thinking about so many things at once he actually started to feel headache. Her mind was constantly skipping through the mental shopping list she made. Some of the items she thought about were completely unknown to Edward; he had no idea what those were or for what they are.

"Let's go." Alice suddenly said, grabbed his hand, and pulled "I need some scented candles. Carlisle said the smell of lavender helps with headaches."

Instantly Edward made a mental note to get few of those for him as well. Although he doubted they would help; his kind of headache had a completely different cause then hers.

"Oh and look at those shoes." She dropped his hand and walked to the window "Aren't they awesome."

Awesome wasn't exactly the way Edward would describe the mentioned pink footwear but he nodded anyway "If you want to buy them you can. But if Carlisle sees you wearing them he'll put you on bed rest."

Alice sniffed dramatically "Such a beauty doesn't deserve to be closed in a cold moist wardrobe."

"But at least it wouldn't be lonely. Your other twenty pairs would keep it company." Edward offered an excuse he knew she was looking for.

"Good point. Let's go." She nodded, grabbed Edward's hand again, and pulled him in the store making him laugh.

After twenty minutes they finally exited with four shoeboxes. Apart from the pink stilettos Alice managed to find three nice ballet flats Carlisle would approve. All three in eye-watering colors. And since she had no clothes that would match those shoes there was only one possible thing they had to do.

"What's wrong with the top?" Edward asked from his place in front of the changing booth as Alice threw a shirt on the door. She didn't even answer him though, just snorted, and continued to try out the dozen or so items she picked… so far.

"I always wanted a big brother, you know." She suddenly broke the silence. Edward didn't listened to her thoughts, he was giving her privacy, so it surprised him "Someone to look out after me. Someone who would tell my dad to fuck off and leave me alone."

"Do you want me and Emmett drive to Bitoxi and do it? I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Rose might come too and say some delicately picked words to your mother." Edward instantly offered and Alice giggled like he expected she would.

"Sure. That would be great. Just don't take Jasper with you. He may not be able to contain herself." Her words once more surprised him.

"Are you serious?" he had to ask.

"No silly." Alice answered chuckling as she opened the booth door and stepped outside. Her hands were full with tried out items "Now help me out. This is a keeper." She handed him a bunch of colorful material before going to one of the saleswomen and handing her the second batch to return on the shelves.

"Well, if you ever change your mind the offer stands."

Alice nodded "I know it does. And you know what would be even better. If Esme came along too and decked my mom. Now that would be a sight to behold."

Edward wasn't laughing though "That will never happen. It would kill her Alice. You humans are fragile creatures."

"I know that Edward." Alice glared "But a girl can dream, right?"

* * *

The people were eying them strangely as Alice squealed at the sight of baby shoes… and the tiny pajamas… and sets for boys that included pants, shirt, little vest and a tie… and adorable velvet dresses for girls…

She picked one of those dresses; it was made out of red velvet with white lace at the bottom hem, turned it around few times and gave to Edward to hold.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked seriously.

"Um… hold it till we get to the cashier." Alice answered looking at the floor "You see… I had a vision… of the baby… and I want it to be a surprise for Jasper. That's why I've been singing that dreadful song in my mind all the time. I should probably apologize for that but I didn't wanted you to know cause then you couldn't accidentally spill to anyone and then it was just a matter of time till it comes to Emmett which means Jasper would find out in a matter of minutes." She took a deep breath and added "So… sorry."

Edward laughed "There is no reason for you to apologize. Your idea of blocking me out is unique and I'm happy that you came up with that. After decades of hearing what I shouldn't and by doing so ruining every chance to be surprised it's a refreshing not to know something. I'll probably regret this and demand that you tell me some information you've seen but at the moment-"

Alice cut her vampire brother off when she hugged him tightly. Tightly in human measurement, as a vampire Edward couldn't feel what she meant to show him with that hug. But he knew never the less.

"Come on." Edward said after a moment "Let's go find few more dresses for my niece. Maybe-" he cut himself off when he felt Alice tense and gasp "What happened? Alice what did you see?"

She gasped for air several times before somehow managing to mumble "Jasper. He came across a human while hunting. He killed the man."

Edward steadied Alice by putting his hands on her shoulders "Calm down. Emmett is with him. He'll stop Jasper, he is stronger then him."

Alice was shaking her head frantically "Jasper fought his whole existence. Emmett can't do anything to prevent it. We have to go home Edward. We have to go home now… ow…"

As Alice gasped and placed a hand on her abdomen Edward knew there was another problem the family would be facing. The stress was never good for a baby, regardless if it was a human or a half vampire baby, when a mother was stressed the baby would feel it. He placed a hand around her waste to support her, returned the dress on the rack where Alice took it from and led his human sister out of the store.

Ten minutes later, the elevator was extremely slow, they were back in the parking lot when Alice spoke "Thanks for not carrying me. I would probably get sick."

"I know. You were screaming at me in your mind not to." Edward answered calmly before helping her in the car.

None of them said the word during the drive home; the only sound that could be heard was the soft music from the CD Rosalie burned. But both of them were thinking the same thing. Both of them wondered if Emmett was fast and swift enough to stop Jasper. Or did he once more ended a human life.

* * *

**Yeah, there are most likely several grammar mistakes in this chapter. I know and cause of that I'm on a search for a beta. English isn't my first language you see, it isn't even my second. I never learned it in school, I learned German, so bear with me, okay?**


	5. Chapter V: Go time

**Chapter V-Go time**

**Edward POV**

Just moments after the car came to a screeching halt in the driveway Esme was standing on the porch. I could hear her worried thoughts and smiled slightly despite everything; she always had this feeling that was telling her when something was wrong with the family members. I suppose that is what humans call mother's instinct but often don't take it seriously. But Esme did and each time she was right.

Before I could tell he anything she way already back in the house dialing Carlisle's number and telling him to come home.

"Go find Jasper." Alice said just as I was helping her to get out of the car.

"As soon as you are settled down on the sofa." I said and instantly she pushed my hand away.

"No! Now! Rose can help me to the sofa. You need to stop Jasper before he kills the man."

I didn't had the chance to say anything before Rosalie appeared by my side and took Alice firearm gently and began leading her inside. She didn't need to say anything. Her mind spoke for her.

I'll make sure she is comfortable and Carlisle is on his way. Emmett can't stop Jasper with brute strength; you need to help him.

She was right about that, with Jasper's background he knew how to fight better then all of us together and considering Emmett wasn't the smartest fighter going around him wouldn't be the hardest thing to do. I just hoped I would find him in time. With my gift I had small advantage over Jasper but if I could win in a fight… that I wasn't certain of. But with little luck distracting him will be enough to save some man's life.

I ran through the forest following their scents till the place where they went different ways. I groaned before running down Jasper's trail. Carlisle had only one rule when it came to hunting and that was never to go alone; while one family member hunted the other one supposed to keep guard in a case something like this happens.

As I was running the scent was becoming stronger and stronger till finally I reached my brother. Breathing in I could still smell the human, he was few miles east from where we were standing.

"I couldn't do it." He mumbled ashamed although everyone would agree he had absolutely no reason to feel that way "I wanted to, don't get me wrong, I wanted to kill him so badly. But a part of me somehow remained sane in the whole frenzy and I realized that human has a family that would miss him. Beside, I don't think I could look Alice in the eyes if I fed of him."

"Alice loves you and she would never took it against you. No one would. Esme came across a human once while hunting, I killed quite a few myself when I rebelled against this kind of lifestyle, Emmett too fell of a wagon. Rosalie is the only one who hasn't tasted human blood and that is mostly cause we lived in a middle of nowhere during her newborn stage. In fact the first human she came across was Emmett."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Jasper deadpanned.

I shrugged "It didn't supposed to. I'm just stating the facts."

He glared "Great. Thanks."

"Oh, and we returned from the shopping earlier cause Alice felt some pain in her abdomen."

After those words left my mouth I was left in dust, not literally though cause the moss and grass covered ever square inch of the ground, and could hear Jasper cursing in his mind. I didn't take it against him though; Alice's safety was on a first place for him.

I turned once more in the direction from which the scent of the humans was coming before turning away and starting to walk back towards the house. I suppose I should go and find Emmett too but I'm not going to. This way he'll return home alone and get scowled by Carlisle for separating from Jasper. Maybe this time, I stopped counting which one it would be, he would actually remember that little detail.

* * *

**Esme POV**

Carlisle wasn't panicking as the rest of us. In fact he was as extremely calm, or cool as Emmett would say, as he arrived home and went upstairs with Alice to do a small check up. I guess years of practicing medicine were to thank for that. Or the fact he expected something like this to happen.

"Alice?!" Jasper burst through the door startling me.

"She is upstairs in your room." Carlisle answered. He took the rest of the day off saying he had a family emergency but told dr. Snow to call him if necessary.

"What happened to her? Is it the baby?"

"I suspected the grow would be accelerated right away and I was proven right when she started to show after five-six weeks but it seems to baby started to grow even faster. She is on mandatory bed rest."

"She'll give birth sooner then expected, won't she?" he asked visibly worried for his human mate. And due to his gift the worry passed to all of us.

"Most likely, yes. It's too soon to say exactly when cause of the grow sprout but it won't be more then a month, month and a half till it's 'go time'."

Jasper nodded silently and went upstairs to be with his Alice. And few minutes later the sound of bickering was heard. Edward and Emmett were returning. I turned towards Carlisle to see what he planed to do, I could usually see it in his expression, but today there was nothing there. He was calm. And then he looked at me and muttered the single word.

"Grandpa."

Unfortunately back then I didn't realize that Alice on bed rest isn't any less hard to handle then a regular Alice. Don't get me wrong, I love my human daughter dearly, but sometimes she is simply overwhelming. Like today when we decided to redecorate my painting studio, which I rarely used anyway, into a nursery for the little one.

Being forced to stay in bed made it impossible for her to go with Rose and me in the furniture store but her hand was still working properly.

I sighed and looked down on the list in my hand "She has some really detailed descriptions here." I commented making Rosalie laugh.

"I guess she already saw the way the nursery would look."

"Not if I can help it." I muttered making my daughter turn swiftly in my direction.

"She'll threw a tantrum if you go against her wishes."

I shrugged, something I never done before, before grinning "And how would she stop me? Jasper is constantly on her side so she can't leave the bed unless going to the bathroom."

"She'll persuade him to do it for her." Rosalie pointed out. She was right, there is absolutely nothing that Jasper wouldn't do for Alice even if that meant telling me the walls of the nursery weren't supposed to be Sand Shimmer Yellow but Buttercup Pink.

Although, if he says any of those names Emmett would make fun of him, so he'll be off my back till the nursery is finished.

I shook my head making Rosalie ask "What?"

"Um… nothing of importance." I muttered. Guess spending time with eternal teenagers is starting to make me think like one as well and plotting. And against my own son no less.

Rosalie laughed and for a moment it felt like I was with Edward in the car and he read my mind.

But she let it slide.

The drive to Seattle took forty-five minutes and then ten more till we found a parking place. It was Saturday so everyone in the radius of twenty miles gathered in the city; or so it seemed. The store we were heading to was just few buildings down the street from where Rosalie parked. The tires squealed like Alice when she sees new collection of Manolo Blahnik as Rose moved in the just emptied parking space.

But, being a busy day and all, we weren't the only one who eyed the mentioned parking space. The moment she shut down the engine a car stopped behind us cutting off our exit. At the moment I just thought someone needed to make a quick stop so he or she double-parked. I was wrong.

"Hey doll! Didn't your sugar daddy taught you not to park in a spot someone else is waiting for to get emptied?" a obnoxiously loud man stepped out of a car. The pore thing.

Rosalie eyed him before smiling, showing off the perfect and deadly sharp vampire teeth "Pardon?"

I could hear his heart taking up in speed and chuckled. I didn't like when the kids abused their appearance or gifts for personal gain but in this case I was willing to let it slide. He had it coming.

We picked our purses from the backseat and walked off. He didn't say anything else.

As we walked in the store Rosalie laughed "New personal record. Not a single broken bone."

"I'm proud of you sweetie."

* * *

The shopping took good six hours. The color scheme was already decided so now I needed to pick some furniture that fit to it. I did found some breathtaking cribs in the online shop but the ones I preferred were out of stock so a regular store had to do.

The saleswoman shadowed us constantly, ready to answer any question we might have or to give an advice if necessary. Of course in a store like this one customer were always on the first place.

"Esme." Rosalie called. We separated and went to different sections. I was in charge for the larger stuff and she picked decorative things. As I turned around she was walking towards me with several papers in her hand. Receipts for everything she picked so far.

"Did you found everything you wanted?"

"And some unplanned things too. Did you ever say a rocking unicorn?"

"Oh dear, isn't the horn dangerous? The baby could hurt itself on it." I was surprised someone as detail oriented as Rose could pick anything even remotely dangerous.

"It's a baby unicorn." She pointed out. I had no idea what it meant and my expression obviously showed it cause she laughed "It's a small horn made out of some sort of sponge. Nothing dangerous about it."

I nodded and turned back to the changing table I eyed just moments before. It would fit perfectly in my plan. All I needed to find now was a dresser.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

It's been two weeks since Alice was received an order from Carlisle to stay in bed. Two long weeks filled with exotic ideas and eye-watering colors. At least that is what my sister wanted.

Esme ignored her ideas completely and turned the nursery into a beautiful piece of art.

The furniture was white but Esme decorated each piece with unique details. She hand painted pale yellow flowers on a headboard of the crib and drawers of the dresser. She even changed the fabric on the changing table from pink to cream with orange butterflies.

The small tea party set was placed in a corner next to the door and next to it was the rocking unicorn. Mom even found an antique rocking chair in an online shop and restored it personally.

All in all the room was perfect.

So if Alice doesn't like it the babe can stay in my room and I'll move in the nursery. Emmett would probably like the tea party set and spend hours playing with it.

It was Saturday so the guys went to hunt together and Carlisle was in the hospital. The recent temperature fall caused a lot of people ending in the emergency room. One would expect people of Forks got used to iced sidewalks by now.

"It's not a grand opening of a multimillion hotel. You are going to see your child's nursery so why are you changing?" I could hear Esme asking my human sister.

"So in few years I can say _the day I saw the lovely nursery your grandma and aunt made for you I was wearing just as lovely cashmere sweater dress and the_-"

"You are not putting on shoes with a heal Alice!" Esme almost barked. Why knew such a sweet and calm woman could turn into a drill sergeant in a matter of moments.

"But I don't have flats that fit with the outfit." Alice wailed.

I couldn't see them, I was standing in front of the nursery door and they were in the room two doors down, but I had a really strong feeling Esme just rolled her eyes.

"Then you can come barefoot." Alice gasped overdramatically at the suggestion.

"I have a pair. They are white with pink roses. Emmett bought them for me as a joke." I offered chuckling.

"Sold!"

Few minutes later the three of us were standing in front of the closed door. The large yellow bow was glued on the front, courtesy of my husband. Esme will most likely make him sandpaper and repaint the whole thing once she realizes he used epoxy.

Alice was trying very hard not to jump around; it wouldn't be the wisest thing as the moment seeing her current size. Emmett already took bets when she would give birth. I tipped on tomorrow.

"Ready?" Esme asked.

"God yes!" Alice grabbed the handle "You have no idea how hard it was not to look ahead and see what it would look like in the end. Luckily I had Jasper to keep me distracted."

And then she opened it. And her mouth opened simultaneously.

"A certain mind-reader tipped us it's a girl so we focused the details on that. And don't worry, no one else knows." Esme said stepping in and helping Alice along.

"The room had a walk in closet but there is also a dresser that can be used for stashing just about anything. Do you think she'll use diapers?" I asked suddenly remembering that little details about babies.

Alice shrugged and turned to hug Esme when she grabbed her large stomach and gasped. Right away we knew, Carlisle warned us. Contractions.

I picked Alice up in my arms, it was one of those rare moments when I appreciated being what I am, and ran with her back in her room. At the same time Esme was dialing Carlisle's pager. He purchased it for this situation specifically.

It was 'go time'.

I held Alice's hand as she panted through the contractions. Esme was picking up towels from the linen closet and she deposited them on a vanity in the room before rushing away once more to Carlisle's study where he kept some medical instruments.

But before she returned in the room Jasper ran inside startling both Alice and me. Hell, the way he looked we weren't just startled-we were scared.

"Love, what's wrong? I felt your fear and I was miles away." He asked coming closer and taking her small hand in his. I actually felt like I was intruding a private moment.

"Ahhh!" Alice yelled instead of answering and Jasper flinched. Her pain was his pain.

"The baby is ready to come out." I explained since my sister was panting once more "Carlisle is already informed."

Jasper nodded silently and leaned to kiss his mate's forehead. The moment he began whispering in her ear I left them alone. Some things weren't' for everyone's ears. And although I could still hear some of the things it was easier to act like I didn't know he was telling her he loved her and that he couldn't wait for them to raise their child together and that only she could make him feel worthy to still exist.

Esme looked at me curiously as she appeared in the hallway and noticed I was standing in front of the room door. She was obviously so focused on gathering everything Carlisle could possibly need she didn't noticed Jasper returned from the hunt.

"Oh…" she whispered hearing her youngest son's voice coming from behind the door.

"We should give them a moment." I whispered back.

Esme agreed we should wait till Carlisle arrives. We weren't capable to deliver a baby ourselves anyway, and considering this isn't a regular baby I had no doubt the birth would be even harder. Last week Carlisle even talked to them about the possibility he would have to change Alice. They agreed to it without thinking.

Unfortunately their personal moment ended far too soon. Carlisle must have drove way over the speed limit, which is ironic since he scowled us few times for doing that, because he arrived home under ten minutes after Esme called him.

And just seconds after he was through the door Emmett and Edward came in as well. It was a good thing too. There was no way Jasper could stay in the room during the actual birth and his brothers would be best support possible.

"I'll send Jasper down in the living room. Do not let him up no matter what." I ordered.

Emmett saluted while Edward just nodded silently. I eyed my brother, there was something different about him lately, but I couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

He shook his head silently asking me not to question it. I just send a smile in his direction before going in Alice's room and practically threw Jasper out. Just in case.

Once everything was ready Carlisle gave Alive morphine. I didn't know why but he mumbled something about a placenta-so not my area. Just a minute or two later he was already grabbing a scalpel and made a cut on my human sister's abdomen surprising me.

"A cesarean?!" I snapped "You didn't mentioned it before!"

"Alice has a small frame and the baby is stronger then an average adult human. Regular birth would kill her certainly. This way the damage should be minimal."

Unfortunately the moment the words left him mouth Alice started to scream "Get her out! She can't breathe, she's gonna die!"

"Carlisle…" I whispered.

He didn't say anything he just acted.

It was revolting to watch him bending down and going through the placenta with his teeth. The sound like a metal was tearing echoed through the room and few moments later the sound of a child's cry followed.

Without a word Carlisle placed the infant in my arms before grabbing a syringe with a long needle. I turned away just as he injected it in her chest. In her heart.

I cleaned the baby and smiled at her. And she surprised me when she smiled back showing of her already grown teeth. It was slightly unnerving but she was so beautiful I couldn't take it against her.

"Alice?" I asked finally turning back towards the girl on the bed.

"The morphine is helping. She isn't feeling any pain." Carlisle said calmly.

I handed him a towel and he looked at he curiously "You got some blood around your lips."

He thanked me calmly before wiping the red liquid off "Did Alice said what she wanted to name the baby?"

"You should ask Esme. I think she knows." I answered before leaving the room.

It was time for a daddy to meet his little princess.

* * *

**I received a suggestion in a review to try writing in a 1st face so here it is. I'm not used to it but I'm doing my best. **

**Currently I'm working on a one-shot and another Twilight fanfic plot. For some reason it's easier for me to write plots then actual chapters.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. In the meantime let me know what you think about this one.  
**


	6. Chapter VI: Child of mine

**Chapter VI-Child of mine**

**Jasper POV**

I tried not to think about the present. I tried my best to think only about the end result. But as my beloved mate once more groaned in pain another rush of guilt washed through me. I should have known better then to be with her while she was still human. But she asked me and there was nothing I could deny her. Not even that.

It was probably the hardest thing I ever did in my entire existence but each kiss and each expression of love made it worth it. And then there was her…

"I received many gifts in my time but no one ever gave me something as wonderful as you did darling. Such a precious gift that is making me feel… more human. Less like a monster." I had to smile "She is such a wonderful child, making everyone around her happy. I had never felt such content before. It's like nothing can go wrong."

Alice moaned and I used my ability to calm her down a bit. It wasn't working properly, pain wasn't an emotion I could control, but the calmness that ruled around the house was helping me. I managed to transfer a bit of it to her just before Carlisle entered the room.

"Emmett and Esme are going hunting. You should join them."

I shook my head "I won't leave Alice, not now when she needs me."

"The morphine is just masking the pain but she is in face feeling it. And because of that I doubt she even know you are here. Beside, once she wakes up she will have to go hunting herself and is better is you are full rather then needing to hunt yourself."

"I can't Carlisle. I know what you are saying and I know you are right but I can't make myself to walk away from her."

Carlisle actually sighed, something I never saw him do before. And from his emotions I sensed he was slightly annoyed, most likely by my stubbornness. But we both knew that if the roles were reversed and it was Esme lying on the bed he would be just as glued to a chair as I am.

"Just make sure you are there when the little one is ready for bed."

"I will." I said smiling. Two days old and I was already wrapped around her finger. And proud of it.

After Carlisle left I could hear my Emmett and Esme leaving the house to hunt. Emmett actually bellowed he would take down a bear for me.

"She already has all of her teeth. Carlisle said that even if you did remained human breastfeeding would be out of the question. Not that she would care about the milk anyway. The little one is running on blood; Emmett's words, not mine. She basically has all the gifts as a regular vampire: her skin is hard as ours, her teeth are extremely sharp, she glitters in the sunlight and is beautiful beyond words. But there are things about her… human things. She has a heartbeat, slightly faster then in a regular human though and she sleeps. And she grows Alice. She is growing right in front of our eyes. Rosalie commented you'd have a field trip shopping clothes for her."

I closed my eyes and smiled slightly remembering the previous night "She is sleeping so peacefully through the night. Esme is usually the one giving her a bath every evening unless Emmett bullies his way in the bathroom. Our little one doesn't mind. She is fond of her uncles and aunt and her grandparents. And they are just as fond of her. We have a little spoiled brat on our hands darling. No baby will ever have so many people answering to her every whim."

The soft notes stopped my narrating and I smiled and took Alice's hand in mine once more. It was far from finished but Edward was a wonderful pianist and composer… and the lullaby will definitely be the most amazing piece ever written.

Of course there is a chance I'm exaggerating just a bit, after all it is for my daughter and all. But then again is there a parent that doesn't think their child is a gift to the world?

I don't know how long I was sitting by Alice's side. I remember hearing Emmett and Esme returning from the hunt. I remember leaving the room for a short while to put my little miracle to sleep before I returned on this damn wooden chair. I remember Edward finishing the lullaby and then playing it several times before deciding it was perfect.

I did once more become aware of the time when Emmett entered the room. Turning towards him I noticed the eagerness on his face "Carlisle said it's almost time."

I actually laughed "Want to know if you can handle a newborn?"

He didn't have to answer; his wide grin said it all.

But I understood the reason behind Carlisle's decision to send Emmett from all people. The little one had a heartbeat and Alice will soon be a raging newborn and those two things don't go well together. And Emmett is the strongest of us so if someone could stop her it's him.

And he became handy few minutes later when Alice's heart beat for the last time before stopping, never to be heard again. I took a breath, not that I needed it in the first place, before I completely stopped breathing in anticipation. It was time.

I get to keep her forever.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I always thought Jasper was exaggerating in his stories about the change to a newborn vampire. I shouldn't have.

The burning came so sudden… and it was so powerful, so painful I gasped for air. Fire was spreading from my chest towards my stomach, towards my arms and legs. And burning everything in her way. Memories of my childhood, visions that turned my life into a nightmare, emotional abusing my father put me through, everyday mocking and all mean words my sister said to me… it was all gone-till only He remained.

I could feel the cold touch on my hand, like someone placed a bag of frozen beans on it, but I knew better. I knew it was him. I knew he was watching over me just as he did since that fateful evening in Philadelphia.

But where was she? Where was my little girl? Did she make it? Why wasn't he with her? So many questions swarmed my mind at once I actually thought it was gonna overload. And the pain wasn't helping one bit. Was he still by my side? The fire consumed me so much I couldn't sense anything… I couldn't hear anything… the person that was once Mary Alice Brandon was disappearing and never to be found again…

Alice Cullen was coming like a phoenix out of the all-consuming fire.

From time to time I could feel his presence by my side, sometimes I even heard him whispering about his never-ending love for me. Sometimes he is telling me about her…

"_Her mental abilities are also developing faster then in a regular human. She recognizes faces, she knows who I am and she also knows who you are. Esme brought her in the room and instantly as she was you she smiled… she knew you were her mommy. It made me giddy like a schoolgirl who just got an autograph from some celebrity… Anyway, according to Edward her thoughts are perfectly structured. She'll probably start talking in few days. I can't wait to hear her calling you mommy." _I could hear him laugh_ "He likes to watch her sleep. We tell him it's sort of stalker-ish, Emmett went that far to call him a potential pedophile, but the calmness I get from him… apparently her dreams have that affect on him…"_

I wanted to smile so badly. I always had this feeling she would play a major role in my brother's life. Through her he would find what he had missed for so long.

It tool forever till I noticed the slight difference, slight being a key word. The pain was disappearing- bone by bone, muscle by muscle. But I knew it was far from over… my heart was still beating loud and clear. And faster then it should. Way faster.

"_You are almost there Alice… Just few more minutes to go till we get the forever."_

I took a deep breath after opening my eyes. The colors that weren't there before were now visible, the smells I never noticed before were not decorating the world around me, and the sounds…

"Alice." The most beautiful voice of all called my name.

I turned towards my Jasper and saw perfection. My human eyes were obviously weak because as beautiful as he looked before… it was noting in compare with what my eyes saw now. The fire burned deep in his gold eyes as he watched me with wide smile. And then he offered me his hand. Good God, he could be an angel of death that was here to take me to the deepest part of hell and I would have followed.

But as I sat up and was about to take his hand I heard it; the heartbeat. And I tensed.

"The baby… my little girl."

"She is partially human." Jasper explained.

Emmett grinned "So if you want to see her before going hunting you will have to go through me."

I huffed "Do you think I'm that stupid? I know I'll be dangerous as a newborn for her. So get out so I can change in my hunting outfit."

Emmett snorted and mumbled "Hunting outfit.", before leaving the room but standing out in the hallway opposite of the door just in case.

It wasn't necessary. Jasper and I left through the window and ran through the forest behind the house. The mixture of smells was overwhelming but just as Jasper explained the moment I smelled my prey, the moment I heard the steady sound of it's heartbeat I could focus only on taking it down and feeding of it.

My very first feed was from an elk and later I realized the sweater dress I was wearing had bloodstains all over it. Ugh… I was so angry. I like this dress; it fitted me like a glove. But then again so did the other ones I bought that looked just like this one just in different colors.

Jasper laughed, of course, and promised to take me shopping as soon as I was over my bloodlust. Yeah, he doesn't know about the other dresses.

"Okay, I'm full. Let's go." I announced after two elks and a mountain lion. Jasper was still standing few feet from me and taking deep breaths. That confused me for a moment till I figured it out and laughed.

"Alice, it isn't funny. It isn't the easiest thing for me to watch you fight a mountain lion. It's a great predator."

"So are we. Coming?" I asked but didn't wait for an answer before running in the direction of the house. I could find it with my eyes closed by just following the scent we left on our way here. Wicked.

I was around a mile from the house when I stopped and turned towards the path that I took. I could hear Jasper approaching, fast, so I waited. I didn't want to go in the house on my own. I was sure I would be strong enough to resist and if I wasn't then the others would stop me. But for some reason I wanted for Jasper to be with me.

"Let's go." He said as he stepped next to me and took my hand. And together we walked towards the house.

They were already waiting for us, thanks to Edward and his gift, when we stepped through the back door. Rosalie was sitting on the sofa next to Esme and was holding my baby in her lap. Emmett and Edward were standing one on each side and Carlisle behind the sofa. Protective much?

Rosalie smiled and said to my little one "Look, there's mommy."

And she understood her. She smiled at me. And my, from recently, still heart was ready to burst from joy. And then I approached her and she offered her hands. She wanted me to take her.

Jasper must have said something through his thoughts to Edward because he didn't stop me and neither did Emmett who was depending on Edward's gift.

And then and there I held her for a very first time. My little girl. My little Madeline Julie Cullen.

* * *

**Yeah, I know a lot of you were expecting Bella but you'll have to wait for few more chapters. I intended a greater role for her. Sorry for the longer break between posts but I rediscovered children's section of the library and there are some great books there. And some that ended being a waste of time.**

**Anyway, I have 21 dad-free days coming up so I'll try to update faster.**


	7. Chapter VII: Unwelcome vision

**Chapter VII- Unwelcome vision**

**Alice POV**

It's been one year exactly. I don't know if Jasper knew which date it was that day but I certainly did. I was prepared.

I've seen Marie capturing me if I don't leave the city that evening like I originally planed and taking me to Jasper to change me. Don't know why she didn't just did it herself but I won't complain anytime soon. It finally got me where I needed to be; it got me to Jasper so I could help him to escape the fate Marie put on top of him.

It was October 16th.

It was our first anniversary.

In four days.

And I needed help making everything happen.

But planning had to wait. Maddie will wake up in exactly thirty-one second.

I walked out of my wardrobe and closed it. It wouldn't be good if Jasper realized I was separating my clothes and packing. Moments later I was entering Maddie's nursery. This speed sure is handy.

"Hey sweetie." I said as she opened her eyes. And instantly I was awarded with a smile that would turn anyone in a poodle of goo.

She reached out as she always did and I took her in my arms. Carlisle said it was only a matter of time before she started to talk so I thought I could help her out a bit "I'm mommy. Mommy. Can you say mommy?"

I got another smile. Good enough for me.

"Let's get you dressed."

Rosalie was right. Despite it was strange I enjoyed the fact Maddie was growing faster then a normal human child. And not because that meant she needed new clothes to be bought for her on a daily basis. Okay, that was one of the reasons; the main reason too, but I also enjoyed having my daughter right away recognizing and loving me, that I will soon get to hear her call to me and Jasper. Because there are only few things more adorable then seeing a daddy holding his little girl. But once she runs to him with her hands outstretched for him to hold her and calls him her daddy.

Now that vision made my day.

Once Maddie was dressed in an impeccable pale yellow dress and with a lovely matching bow was holding her hair in a low ponytail I took her downstairs in the kitchen. As usual Esme was already there waiting for us.

"How are you sweetie? Hungry?" she reached for my little girl and Maddie instantly went for her "I'll take that as a yes."

"Esme, I need a help with something."

She smiled at me before giving Maddie her bottle "What ever you need. You know I'm here for any of my kids."

"I need a room in a fancy hotel in Gettysburg. There is a new exhibition opening in three days and I want to… it's our one-year anniversary on the 16th and I want to surprise Jasper with the trip. And we all know nothing can beat a Civil war exhibition as a surprise."

Esme laughed before nodding "There are few good ones in the area but you can also rent a room in one of dozen houses from that period. To some that is the only source of income so the quality of the offer is as good as in a four-star hotel."

"I like that option better. And I bet Jasper would like it too. Do you think we could rent an entire house?"

"I'll make few calls and see what I can do." She answered.

"Perfect. Once Rose is back from the school I can finalize my plan. Thank you Esme."

"Anytime sweetie."

* * *

Next few hours I have spend playing with Maddie. Emmett and Rose got her a rocking horse as a gift while I was… sleeping and she loved it instantly. So right now I was cheering for her and waiving a piece of paper while she was riding her race. She won of course just like I told her she would. Nobody bets against Alice.

After the horse racing we went to Edward's room.

When I realized she liked classical music I almost flipped on Edward. How could he do such a thing to my baby girl, getting her hooked up on that old wailing? Of course Esme and Carlisle quoted several researches that proven classical music was helping children develop. Yeah, like Maddie needed help.

But I sucked it up and spend an hour or two a day listening to Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, or Edward's favorite Debussy. Way too depressive for my taste but she liked his stuff. If I didn't know any better I would think she is somehow related to him.

Today we were listening some Russian guy. Well Maddie was listening; I was reading a fashion magazine. She didn't mind. Probably didn't even notice it seeing how focused she was on the melody.

We stayed in the room till Edward appeared on the door. He looked sort of… pissed. I actually considered saying I didn't do it, whatever 'it' was. But his sullen face changed when Maddie noticed him and squealed. She ran to him with her hands outstretched so he could lift her. I guess that's why Emmett joked with Jasper his daughter likes Edward more then him.

The truth was she liked his ability to play just as lovely sounds as the one that was coming from the stereo right now.

Edward dropped his bag next to the door and left the room carrying her downstairs. I couldn't help myself "Hold it mister! First homework then you can play with your piano!"

All I got was a snort.

Taking the magazine with me I went downstairs. Esme looked my way as I came down and pointed to the garage. Figures.

"Rose?"

"Right here." She said from behind Emmett's jeep.

I went around it and gasped "Wow, what happened to it?"

Rosalie was standing in front of Edward's precious silver Volvo and observed it carefully. She didn't answered my question right away, instead she started to make a list "Front fender, front right light, right fender too, a set of wheels, maybe some nice chrome rims, and the door although I could probably fix those myself, and I'll need to repaint the whole thing. Wonder if Carlisle would mind if I got an airbrush chamber build in so I can do it here?"

"Rosalie!" I interrupted her rant "What happened to Edward's car?"

She looked at me "Didn't you see it?" when I shook my head she answered "Some guy in a van hit an ice spot on a parking lot and crashed sideways in the Volvo. I was certain Edward would get kittens right there and then but he took it with ease. The kid's in a hospital right now with a cracked scull or something like that."

"Did Edward do something to compromise us like got out of the way too fast or tried to stop the van with bare hands from damaging his car?"

She snorted "Would I be so calm and making notes on which parts I need to exchange to fix the car if he did? No. I would be inside screaming my lungs out at him for being an idiot."

"You weren't even there, weren't you?" I asked.

"No. We were just exiting the building. There was no time to react, even for us." She watched me for a while "You needed something?"

"Yeah, but I can handle it myself. You got enough on your hands."

She shrugged "Okay, But if you change your mind just howl."

"Will do. Have fun."

"Oh, I will."

I laughed at her enthusiasm as I walked back in the house. I had some Internet shopping to do. I wonder what kind of lingerie women wore in 1860s? I should Google it.

* * *

Two days later everything was ready for the trip. Carlisle was weary at first about the whole thing, technically I was still a newborn, but Esme managed to persuade him I and every human in my surrounding would be safe. The rest of my family supported me. Well everyone apart from Jasper. He was still in the dark regarding what I had planed for us.

Don't know how Emmett managed to keep it for himself.

It was Friday and I was waiting for Jasper to return from school with the rest of my new siblings. Our bags were packed and in the trunk of the car; and the backseat cause the trunk isn't all that big. But it's a Porsche, and it's brand new, and it's mine so the trunk size isn't so important. Ok, it's not at all important.

And I had a best way to kill the time till they are back.

"I like this color." Esme said as she walked out of her room.

I nodded smiling; the lovely dress I picked for her was pale green with several thin straps that created a complicated looking net on her back and a thin silver below her waist. Carlisle won't know what hit him.

"Do you have any requests regarding your hair?" I asked politely; I had a perfect idea what to do with it but I wanted to see if she had any preference first.

Esme gave me one of those motherly smiles only she knows how to do "I know you Alice. Make it look nice. And don't overdue with make-up."

"You are beautiful Esme, you don't exactly need make-up."

"Like you and Rose would let me out of the house if I'm not wearing any." She pointed out smiling and I had to agree with her.

"Who if the guy anyway?" I asked referring to the hospital party she and Carlisle would be attending tonight.

"He used to live in Forks… two decades ago I think. He is now a successful businessman and made a large donation to the hospital. The party is in is honor and all doctors are obligated to attend."

"Publicity." I mumbled.

"Exactly." She confirmed "But it will help the hospital and that is far more important then his image."

Maddie was sitting on the large bed and watched with interest as I braided Esme's hair. She laughed as she recognized the look I was trying to achieve. Women that worked in the factories during the 2 World War had similarly braided hair.

By the time I moved to make-up Maddie was off the bed and standing next to me.

I was so proud.

My baby likes make-up.

Carlisle arrived just few minutes before I heard the sound of Emmett's jeep coming down the driveway. They were finally home. I kissed Maddie and told her to be nice to her aunt and uncles and rushed downstairs. I walked in the garage at the same time as the doors were opening and Emmett was driving his gigantic car in.

Rose was first one out. She walked to the Porsche and commented "I can see why you picked it. Cute little thing."

Jasper observed it with interest but didn't managed to say anything cause the ape of my brother whacked him on the back and blabbered out "Have fun on your little trip. Esme rented you kids a secluded love shack so no need to worry about doing things too loud."

"Rose." I mumbled and she hit him at the back of his head.

"Moron, couldn't you keep your mouth closed for just a bit longer? You already managed not to say anything for forty-two hours so few more minutes wouldn't matter much." Emmett was trying to get away by walking in the house thinking Rosalie would stick around in the garage to wish us a safe trip or something. He was wrong. She went after him, scowling him the entire time "But then again I knew that if you didn't talk with your mouth it would come out of your ass."

"Rosalie! Language!" I heard Esme scowl her.

"You're still here Esme? Oh, you look amazing in that dress. I hope you and Carlisle have…"

I ignored the rest of the conversation and focused on Jasper. He was currently glaring at Edward who didn't escape while he still had the opportunity.

"If I didn't know better I would think you don't want to be alone with me." I said to my Jasper.

He scowled "I would be more then happy to spend some alone time with you. But a fieldtrip isn't the wisest thing while you are still a newborn."

"My eyes are no longer the creepy red color and my resistance is pretty good so why…"

"Pretty good? Alice you haven't been around humans since you were changed. You don't know how you will react." He pointed out and I would have agreed with him any other time. But not today.

"The house we'll be staying in, alone, is outside of the town. And there will be an unexpected storm so there won't be many visitors. Not many humans I'll come in contact with." I was offering my side of the case and in the end threw out my best cards "I wanted to give you something special for…"

"You have already given me Madeline." He said hugging me.

"For our anniversary." I finished what I wanted to say before he interrupted me.

No one said anything for a while. It was Edward who broke the silence "Have some faith Jasper. Alice knows more about being a newborn then we did when we were ones. She knows what to expect and which situations to avoid. Plus she'll probably see is someone hurts themselves even before they do. Go and enjoy the time with your mate."

I didn't say anything to that. I didn't have to. Jasper nodded silently and kissed me. I didn't manage to thank Edward cause he was already gone by the time we parted. I'll do it when we return.

"Come on." I took Jasper's hand and led him to my canary yellow car. He smiled as he sat next to me; he obviously felt my enthusiasm.

"It seems I'm the only one without a vehicle." He noted.

I shrugged "You could get yourself one of those motorcycles you mentioned while we were still traveling alone."

"I'll consider it." Was all he said before a comfortable silence surrounded us.

* * *

"Ugh." I mumbled after a short vision hit me. Luckily the road was straight and there was no other traffic so the chance for a car accident was minimal.

"What happened? Alice?" Jasper was instantly alert.

"Emmett." I said shortly.

"What did he do this time? Went through your clothes?"

"No. The fool plans to take Maddie hunting!" I growled.

"Sweetie, we take her hunting all the time."

"Yes, but no one planed to teach her how to take down a bear! Hopefully Edward will read in his mind what he is planning and stop him. Or tell Rose. She'll beat the idea out of his head."

"Speaking of Edward…" Jasper looked at me seriously "Did you noticed… did he told you anything about…"

"What did you felt from him?" I asked.

"He is… sad. And lonely. But he tries to cover it, he is trying to be happy."

"He told me before I had Maddie…"

"So basically last month." Jasper pointed out shocking me. Maddie was growing up so fast I completely overlooked the fact she was one month old. And I was still a really young newborn too. Crap, am I risking too much by making this trip? I could easily lose control "Easy there love. Calm down and tell me what's wrong. I can feel you getting a panic attack."

"I just realized I'm technically only a month old. And you all said it takes years to build enough restrain to be around humans. And I'm worried-"

"Don't be. What Edward said was true. You are special, you knew what awaits you, and you picked this existence. I have faith in you Alice. You won't harm anyone."

I took a deep, and unnecessary, breath before changing back to the subject we were talking about before I had an epiphany "Edward admitted he sometimes wishes he wasn't alone. That he wishes to find a mate like the rest of us instead of being the loner."

"Did you check his future?"

I laughed. My Jasper knew me so well "I did. And I came to a conclusion his happiness is linked to Maddie."

"Could you please repeat that?" Jasper asked. I just had to laugh at the seriousness of his voice.

"I didn't say Maddie would be his mate. I said him finding his mate is somehow linked to Maddie. But I just can't see how. Maybe the decision that would lead to it hasn't been made yet. I don't know."

"You will. Because you love your brother you will see when the one who would make him happy comes along."

* * *

The gallery visit was a blast. There was so much I didn't know about Jasper… so much I didn't know about the past. Yeah, I studied history in school but face it, the history is written by those who won which always makes them look like superheroes.

One of the exhibits was a letter written by a healer to his wife. Boy, was that guy self-absorbed. I wasn't sure if I should keep reading or wait for a movie to come out.

"This is a photo of a camp placed outside of Galveston where I was stationed."

"What was it like there?" I asked looking at the sepia colored picture. Back then there were no digital cameras for one.

"Filthy." Was the first word Jasper used to describe it "Back then those who didn't died from a battle wound died from some disease that roamed the camps. Hygiene was never our top priority. It was even worse after a rain when the whole thing looked like a swamp."

"Ugh… I almost wish I didn't ask." I muttered.

"Almost?" he asked smiling.

I nodded "I want to know everything about you. And since this is an important part of you and… if you didn't join the army I doubt Maria would have found and changed you. I want to know about everything that led you to me."

"You sure know how to encourage me to talk about my past." My Jasper laughed. The beautiful sound made a group of women look in his direction and moan. Yeah, I know, he's a gorgeous and his laughter sounds like a choir of singing angels. I think I might jump his bones right here in front of dozed unsuspecting humans if we don't get out of here sometimes soon. There is something seriously wrong with me.

"Is there something you are ashamed of?" was my next question.

Jasper eyed me curiously before nodding "One of the guys from the camp confined in me that he is interested in one of the girls from the city and that she fancied him too. I encouraged him to court her. Later I found out she wasn't interested in him at all. He took advantage of her even though he had a betrothed waiting for him back home."

I growled silently before noticing some of the humans instinctively moved away from us "What happened to him?"

"He was hanged. Apparently the girl was important."

"And if she wasn't?"

"Those were different times Alice… no one would care."

I felt my anger disperse. He was calming me down and I was grateful. This wasn't a place to lose control, in any way.

"I won't to hear happier stories."

He laughed before asking "Did you know that the confederate solders were also known as bushwhackers?"

I giggled "Why? What were you whacking in bushes?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at me, something I never saw him do before, and I giggled once more.

I leaned closer, even though he could hear me if I was on the other side of the room, and whispered "Can we finish this tomorrow? I would like to finish something else right now."

Needles to say… ten minutes later we were back in our rented little house. But unfortunately we didn't get any further from the foreplay.

The vision hit me like a ton of bricks and I cried out. Their eyes, their blood-red eyes… they will come… to destroy my Madeline.

* * *

**So much about faster updates… I'm actually angry with myself for taking this long but we were renovating and I couldn't exactly sit and write while everyone else worked. But to make amends… Bella will appear in chapter 11!**


	8. Chapter VIII: Danger ahead of us

**Chapter VIII- Danger ahead of us**

**Emmett's POV**

There was a faint scent coming from the South but I ignored it. I knew if it were something dangerous to Maddie Rosalie would already be hissing in warning. She was extremely protective of the little imp.

I turned towards them and saw Rose glaring at me "What?"

"A bear, Emmett? Really?" she asked.

I shrugged "I thought it could be fun."

"Think again." She growled at me. The sound made Maddie look up at her and giggle. The squirt liked it when I got in trouble with my wife.

"Fine. An elk then." I said defeated.

We were taking Maddie to her weekly hunt and I really thought the little one would enjoy some bear. I obviously didn't planed to have her fight it and take it down. I'm not that stupid. I was going to be a good uncle and do it for her. The kid needs some change in the liquid part of her diet. The stuff Esme cooks for her is okay, if you can digest it, but so far she only drank from elks and deers.

Obviously that wasn't going to happen today.

Maddie giggled again and ran in the direction of a clearing we just passed. In the center stood a tall pine and she pointed to it. If she weren't so adorable I would have rolled my eyes. Squirrels. Shrimp cocktail for vampires.

"I'm sure your aunt Rosalie would catch those for you." I said nicely and grinned to Rose. Bad idea. Her face was calm as she looked at me but I could see that look in her eyes. It was obviously one of those moments when she is trying to remember why exactly did she bothered to carry me several miles to Carlisle and ask him to change me. I sighed "How about uncle Emmett just takes down the whole tree including Alvin and the other chipmunks."

If I already had to hunt squirrels I should at least have some fun doing it. Not to mention my dignity that would be gone with the wind if I had to climb the damn thing like a spider monkey.

Maddie just nodded happily. Darn. And I really thought she would talk and tell me to do it. I really wanted to win that bet simply because I never did thanks to our local mind reader.

But as my lousy luck would want it before I took a swing at the tree with my bear hand Rosalie's cell phone ringed. So I stopped. God forbid I actually made a noise while she was talking on the phone.

I could hear Alice's frantic voice coming from the other side but the words were so bunched together I didn't understand a thing. Here and there popped some words I recognized like Maddie and vision and eyes but that's about it.

I looked at Maddie who was observing her aunt carefully and wondered why Alice would have a vision about Maddie's eyes. Would they become stranger then they already were? Almost like she heard my thoughts the little one turned and looked at me with her large doe eyes. Before they used to freak me out but I got used to it with time. She was in every aspect a mix of Alice and Jasper. Why should her eyes be an exception?

"Emmett, take Madeline. We need to get back to the house now." Rose's voice was serious. Dead serious.

Something was wrong.

* * *

I could see why Carlisle was so fond of the green island any why he suggested several times already that we move there for few years. And while others liked the idea and agreed we should go to London or Cambridge I wasn't so enthusiastic about it. It would be a hell of a job to find a bear outside of a zoo.

But unfortunately the number of bears in England is the least of my problems.

When Alice told us of her vision we were all in a shock. It was our biggest fear from the beginning, the Volturi finding out about Maddie, and now it was coming true. And the squirt wasn't the only one in danger.

According to Carlisle Aro was sort of a collector. If a vampire had an interesting gift that could be of use for the Volturi they had to have him… at all cost. And we had three of those. A mind reader, seer and an empathy. A perfect combination for a power greedy old fart.

Our only chance was to collect witnesses who would testify that Maddie isn't an immortal child cause if we're on our own the Volturi wouldn't bother to listen. We need to outnumber them.

Carlisle's first choice were the Denali sisters. Our cousins. Rose voiced her doubt about them helping us after what happened with Sasha but neither of us expected to hear they were the ones who informed the Volturi. Irina saw us hunting with Madeline, informed her sisters of what she saw and they agreed it should be reported.

I'm pretty certain Rose will disembowel her next time she sees her.

One hour later four of us took off. I was send to Ireland. My goal is finding a coven of five vampires in which three of them are gifted. According to Carlisle one of them, Charles, has a unique gift of sensing truth and lies in ones voice. Just what we need.

And if the others find the ones they are looking for we just might have a chance in surviving.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The past two days were probably the longest in my life.

Looking back I wondered if there was a way we could have prevented the catastrophe but every time my mind would come up with a new scenario that ended in the same way. With the Volturi founding out about Maddie.

I closed my eyes and did my best to drain out the thoughts of the people around me. I usually avoided planes but this time I had to make an exception if I wanted to reach Egypt and find Benjamin and Tia. And if we're lucky they'll agree to come with me to Forks and be our witnesses.

Carlisle gave us guidelines as to what we can say in advance and what it would be better to left for the witnesses to see for themselves. Namely Maddie.

The stewardess walked pass my seat for the fifth time and I had the urge to tell her I'm not interested but refrained myself from making a comment based on her fantasy. We so do not need another thing the Volturi could pin on us.

So I kept my eyes closed and pretended I was asleep.

But my mind was working overtime.

It seemed like forever till the pilot's voice came through the speakers and informed the passengers we would be landing in Cairo in around ten minutes. A thought reached me and I instantly sat up strait, opened my eyes, and turned to look out of the window. No, I wasn't interested in the sight of Cairo in night but I also wasn't interested in the stewardess.

I had to contain myself from laughing at her thoughts. She hoped she could wake me up, maybe offer me something to drink even though they aren't supposed to serve anything right before landing, find out my name and why I'm in Egypt… yeah, and then we would live happily ever after.

Sure. Me in Forks with my family and she… I don't really care where as long as it's far away from me.

Instead she huffed and walked back behind the screen to her colleagues. That is probably the first good thing that happened in the past forty-eight hours.

The weather was as expected; hot and dry. I never understood how anyone could live in such a place but the people around me didn't look like it bothered them so I guess they adapted to it. Humans could adapt to anything relatively quick. If only it was the same with my kind.

I didn't had any luggage apart from the backpack so I managed to get out of the terminal rather quickly which was good cause I had no time to waste.

Carlisle gave me instructions where I could find the Egyptian coven but since he wasn't here for over a century they didn't help much. So all I could relay on was my sense of smell. Mind reading could help too but there were so many people on the streets, even though it was late in the evening that I had a feeling my head would explode before I find the ones I was looking for.

But in the end I was worrying for nothing. In the end they found me. Or at least I thought that.

The man was obviously one a vampire but from Carlisle's memories I knew it wasn't Benjamin. This man was older and dressed appropriately to the land he was living in. I tried to approach him but he just turned around and walked away vanishing in the maze of narrow streets of the old city district. His eyes were black so I didn't follow his scent. I didn't want him to attack me if he comes to conclusion I'm intruding in his territory or something like that.

So I continued down the main street till I came to a small shrine dedicated to Anubis. Guess not everything changed. Right across the shrine was a dead end street and I moved in that direction. Carlisle mentioned the narrow pathway next to the ruin on the end of the street but there was nothing there. I looked around to see if someone noticed me but the street was deserted and the thoughts I could hear weren't focused on me.

Oh, one mind was.

I turned back to the ruin and saw a young man standing approaching me slowly. Thinking now would be thormer life?

It's really hard to surprise a ve, I introduced myself.

"I am Edward Cullen. Carlisle Cullen's oldest son."

The vampire in front of me stopped and his thoughts matched the shock that was on his face. He wanted to know how and why and…

"His son?"

"We don't see ourselves as a coven but as a family. Carlisle isn't only my creator; he is my father."

He smiled slightly "Yes, Carlisle was always different from the rest of our kind. Tell me, what leads you here Edward?"

I took a deep, and unnecessary, breath and answered "We are in a grave need of witnesses."

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I was in awe as I saw the three sisters. They were the incarnation of the legendary Amazon women in every aspect. They were tan despite the unnatural paleness all vampires were cursed with, tall, muscular, dressed in leather and fur; their hair was braded into thick black braids and their posture revealed they were familiar with fighting and would attack anyone who could pose a threat.

I hoped they wouldn't think I was one of those people.

"My name is Rosalie Hale, member of Carlisle Cullen's family."

The sisters looked at each other and I had a feeling they were talking to each other mentally. After all, according to Carlisle, one of them was gifted but although I wasn't an empath like Jasper I could feel they won't harm me. In fact they seemed happy.

"It's been a while since we heard from our old friend." The one who looked the oldest said "Tell me, how is he? I see by your eyes he was successful in his plan. How many are there in your family?"

"All together there are eight of us. And yes, we are all vegetarians." One of us is a half human-half vampire who can eat regular food; but I wasn't going to bother them with details. Yet. They need to meet Maddie too or else they could get a wrong impression as well.

"Eight? Such a large coven. Why didn't others come too?"

"We separated and went to different places to collect witnesses."

The word 'witnesses' caught their attention "Why? What happened?"

"It would be complicated to explain and take far too long. Plus I'm not completely sure you would believe me." I admitted "I am asking you in the name of my entire family to come and join us. We need all the help we can get when they come."

"They?" she asked frowning.

And her sister muttered "Volturi."

* * *

**Esme's POV**

Jasper was right. All I had to do was mention his name to Peter and Charlotte and tell them he needs help and they agreed to travel to Forks without knowing any exact details why. And now, together with three other nomads, we are running through the forest around the Salt Lake City looking for a nomad Carlisle specifically asked me to find.

I don't know why but when Peter asked me of him and I told him the nomads name he suddenly became silent.

Garrett was the first one to notice the faint scent. One of our kind was here, most likely few days ago, so there was no way of knowing if he or she was still somewhere in the area or if it was the vampire we were searching.

I hope others have more luck wherever they are at the moment.

"Why him?" Peter suddenly asked when the scent became more noticeable.

"Carlisle, our coven leader, met him a while ago. Before our coven, or rather family, was formed. He said we need him."

Peter merely nodded.

Charlotte, who obviously never saw her mate reacting that way, got curious and asked what we all wanted to know "You heard of him before? When?"

"While I was in Maria's army. She heard of him. She feared him."

I stopped and turned to Peter "He is a member of the Volturi?"

"He was a member of the Volturi. No one knows why but he left them or how it was that they let him but he walked away and never looked back. And they lost their best gift seeker. Since then Eleazar has been a nomad."

I turned away from the group and continued to follow the scent. But I couldn't get Peter's words out of my head. A gift seeker? And a former Volturi member too? What was going on in Carlisle's head? Did he want Eleazar there for Maddie and the possibility she had a gift or because of his former life?

It's really hard to surprise a vampire but I actually gasped as a lone figure appeared seemingly out of nowhere and intercepted us. The full moon illuminated him as he stepped out of the shadows in the clearing and I gasped once more.

His eyes…

They were gold…


	9. Chapter IXWitnesses

**Chapter IX-Witnesses**

**Jasper POV**

Esme was first to return together with my old friends Peter and Charlotte and Garrett and Eleazar and his mate Carmen. It's been a while since I saw Peter with whom I had spend some of the hardest and darkest years of my existence. Introducing him to Alice was a pleasure. Her cheerful nature won him over in a second. Charlotte wasn't far behind in that terithory.

Garrett was unknown to me but Carlisle knew him from before he formed the family so you could say they were old friends. He didn't have a gift but he was loyal and open-minded. He took down a grizzly bear on their way here and was now bragging about that. Once this whole mess is over I could imagine him and Emmett competing who would kill more of those hairy beasts.

Eleazar. I heard some stories about him while I was in South. We all did. He was sort of a legend with the most unique of all gifts. There were many varieties of one gift; mind-reading, shields, mental gifts, they could all be manifested in different ways. Eleazar's gift was one of a kind. He could sense gifts in humans that aren't manifested yet and every deatail of a gift within a vampire and that made him priceless to Aro. No one knew why he left the Volturi or how come Aro allowed him but considering he was trained to fight together with the rest of the guard perhaps it was wiser to simply let him go then to risk loosing the precious guard members.

"Eleazar, old friend, it is good to see you again. I just regret it isn't under better circumstances." Carlisle's greeting surprised out other guests.

"You have met before?" Peter asked.

Carlisle nodded "A long time ago when I spend a decade in Volterra before coming to the New world."

"Yes. Carlisle was only decent person in the entire damned castle. We had spent many hours talking. I left within a year after him." Eleazar added making everyone smile. And to think his very name used to bring terror.

Charlotte was the only one silent.

"I'm certain you all wondered why we asked you to come here to be our witnesses." Alice started to speak and I used my gift to calm her nerves "I have a gift of foresight and I saw the Volturi arriving, the entire guard and wives included, to destroy us for something we didn't do. Well, not exactly."

"Not exactly?" Carmen asked.

Carlisle took over "One of our friends from the Denali coven was visiting when she saw something she misinterpret and informed the Volturi."

"What could be so… so… why?" Charlotte had a problem finding the right words.

"Listen." He said and everyone focused and instantly they looked confused.

"That noise? What is that? It's like a heartbeat… only faster." Eleazar asked "What is that Carlisle?"

"Please be open-minded." He looked at Alice "Bring Maddie so everyone can meet her."

"Who is Maddie?" Peter asked me and I answered honestly.

"My daughter."

In that opinion my little girl ran in the living room and grabbed my leg. And our guests simultaneously moved away and hissed. Their emotions were a variation of disbelief, fear and hatred, the last one being something I never wished to feel in connection to my daughter.

"Carlisle!" Eleazar was angry "An immortal child?"

"My friend, listen. Her heartbeat."

I picked Maddie and she hugged me "When I said she was my daughter I literally meant that she was my daughter. Alice was human when we met… when she found me. Her gift was present while she was human and she saw me, she saw this way of life and out future together. None of knew it was possible. Neither did Carlisle, he was just as shocked that it was possible for me to father a child."

"She is truly yours?" Peter asked.

"Ours." Alice said smiling.

* * *

They next one who returned was Rosalie with Emmett following shortly after her. The Amazon sisters were amazing. They accepted Madeline right away and didn't even blink when she walked in the room. That was good for us. And since Charles sensed we were telling the truth we also had the five members of the Irish coven on our side.

We were discussing strategies when the sound of footsteps reached us. Carlisle stood up and walked to the door to welcome who ever was arriving. For we were certain it wasn't Edward. A trip from Egypt is far too long for him to already be back.

"Oh…" Carlisle mumbled.

I instantly stood up and moved to his right. I half expected to see someone from the Volturi but Alice would have seen that.

There were two of them and once they came in sight they slowed down and walked towards the house at the human pace. They were following the regular diet but their red eyes were somewhat foggy and their skin looked almost translucent… fragile.

"Eleazar." Carlisle called over his shoulder and he came closer before the two of them walked out on the porch.

"Who is it?" Charlotte asked but I could only shrug.

"Eleazar! We didn't expect to see you here considering your past!" one of the newcomers said but Eleazar just chuckled.

"I am always there when my friends need help Vladimir. But I could say the same thing. The two of you haven't left that castle of yours almost as long as Aro's been collecting dust in Volterra."

"We heard you'll be taking them down so we came to help." One called Vladimir said. The name was familiar to me but I had my doubts if it was _the_ Vladimir.

"We aren't taking anyone down." Carlisle said calmly, he was always against any form of violence and this was no exception "We are merely hoping that with gathered witnesses we will have a chance to speak and defend ourselves against the false accusation."

"What exactly are you being accused of?" the other newcomer asked. Right now I regretted not being a mind-reader like Edward. I had no idea who they were although my mind was sending me signals. I simply refused to believe it.

"Of creating an immortal child." Carlisle said shortly.

At that point I expected at least one of the men to be all shocked about it but they both began to laugh "Carlisle Cullen breaking the rules by creating one of the demon children. How in the world do they plan to prove such a thing." They didn't, not even for a second, believe he would actually do it.

"Come inside so you can meet the one they plan to use against us."

I was completely shocked when it turned out my hunch was correct. But from the emotions of the gathered vampires it seems I'm not the only one. I looked at Alice at one point and she shrugged. She didn't saw them coming.

Vladimir and Stefan were the only remaining members of once great Romanian coven that ruled over the vampire world before the Volturi took over. They were the only ones who managed to escape and thus weren't slaughtered. No surprise they were hoping the rumors were true and Carlisle was trying to overthrow Aro. Their grudge against him was old and strong. They hated him, plain and simple.

It was slightly unnerving to see my daughter sitting comfortably between the two ancient ones but she seemed to be fond of them. And surprisingly they of her. I just hoped the Volturi would react in the similar way and right away see she wasn't an immortal child.

* * *

Alice squealed "Edward is returning. And he's bringing reinforcement."

Carlisle, who took a few days off at the hospital, looked pleased as he came down in the living room. for the past several hours he was in his study with Vladimir, Stefan and Eleazar and they were talking about the good old days.

"When will he be here?" he asked.

"In an hour. I'll call the others and tell them to return home." immediately she pulled out her cell and started to dial.

Our guests needed to hunt and out of respect decided to feed of animals while they were near Forks so Esme, Emmett and Rosalie too them to the best hunting areas. Garrett will probably challenge Emmett to that duel.

Once Edward was back we all sat around the living room to finalize our plans and see what we had to disposal.

The Amazon Kachiri, Senna and Zafina; from Egypt Benjamin, Tia, Amun and Kebi; from Romania Vladimir and Stefan; from Ireland Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Charles and Makenna and from the States we had help from Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen. Nineteen witnesses plus seven of us. If it came to a fight we might have a chance.

Benjamin was controlling the water from Esme's vases making it fly across the room in a form of a butterfly at Maddie's happiness. It was a good way of keeping her occupied so she wouldn't pay too much attention to the conversation we were having.

"You don't have to worry about the little one." Zafina told me "I'll keep her safe. There is no way someone will go past me and my gift."

"I'll move some boulders around the field. In a case of emergency they'll be of use to distract the guards." Benjamin said before smiling as Maddie jumped to catch the watery bug.

"I'll take you to the place later." Alice offered "And we'll see where would be the best places to put them."

"Charles and I will testify for you. That is the best we can do." Maggie offered "If I have to touch Aro so he sees the truth then I'll do it."

"But what if isn't enough?" Garrett suddenly asked "I mean the Romanians arrived because they believed Carlisle was planning to overthrow the Volturi. What if they think the same thing and Madeline is just an excuse to destroy the largest coven after their own."

"Garrett is right." Eleazar said "Aro is paranoid. He sees things that aren't there. Carlisle would never do anything to harm another and although Aro knows this he likes power a bit too much to take chances."

"And don't forget your children are gifted." I added and several of our guests nodded.

"If only there were more reliable members of our kind we could have asked for help." Esme muttered.

"I met one in Egypt while I was looking for Benjamin's coven." Edward said and everyone focused on him.

"You've seen one of them?" Benjamin was shocked "They rarely come to town."

"Who are they?" Garrett asked what we all wondered.

"I don't know how many of them are in the coven. I only saw few of them and never managed to follow either of them. They simply disappear on me." Benjamin began to explain and Edward interrupted him.

"That happened to me. He was observing me and when I opened my mouth to call for him he just turned away and walked off. I tried to follow him but it's like he vanished in thin air."

Benjamin was nodding as my mind-reading brother was talking "And you couldn't read his mind."

Edward sat up straighter "No. I didn't even consider it till now. But you are right. I got nothing from him but silence."

Tia took Benjamin's hand and sighed "I have a suspicion they always move in groups and that few of them are gifted. How else to explain their fast escaped and appearance of being unassailable?"

Carlisle looked at Benjamin "You tried to attack?"

"There was no affect. I call them the desert coven but I don't really know where they abide."

During that time Eleazar looked lost in thoughts. But when everyone else stopped talking to think about this new information he began to speak.

"Aro knows of them." His words surprised everyone. It seems today we will hear many new things "It happened little before my time as one of them. I wasn't there when it happened but I heard of it. It seems Aro and Caius believed those old ones should bow to them or something like that, I honestly believe he was interested in the gifted members of the coven. So he send several of the guard members to look for them. None returned. That didn't sat well with them."

"What about Marcus? He didn't want that too?" Garrett was very curious.

Eleazar had a look of pain appear on his face before the mask of calmness returned "No. Markus was never obsessed with power as his brothers. At that time he spend more time with his mate then listening to his brother's plotting."

Vladimir nodded "Ah, yes… Didyme…"

"Who was she?" Esme asked when she saw the sad appearance several of our guests had. But before Eleazar said anything Maddie ran from the large window where she was playing with the water butterfly and climbed into his lap. He smiled at her and she looked at him sadly before speaking for the first time. And what she said shocked us more then the fact she was talking.

"They won't hurt momma and papa like they hurt you, right?"

"Maddie, sweetie, what are you talking about?" Alice asked and reached for our daughter who instantly came to her mother's arms.

"Didyme." Eleazar said "Marcus' mate… she was my sister. She had a gift of making those around her happy. She and Marcus wanted to leave but Aro wouldn't allow that. Marcus' gift was too helpful to him. I don't know if he did it himself or if he ordered someone but Didyme was killed. I left after that."

"She was one of the reasons I managed to stay there for so long. She made me feel welcome in the cold castle." Carlisle said and Esme took his hand.

"How did Maddie know about her?" Carmen asked looking at Carlisle "Did you told her about it?"

"None of my children knew about it. It was something I didn't feel comfortable talking about." He admitted "It's far too painful, even after all this years. Edward maybe knew if he saw it in my mind and Esme knew because she asked directly why I left."

Edward nodded "I didn't know the whole story. Just bits and pieces."

"So she had seen it herself." Carmen said looking at Madeline.

"She has her mother's gift but it seems it is turned to the past." Carlisle was musing.

"But a bit more then that." Eleazar was observing her with interest "She also has something of her father's gift. A gift similar to Didyme's. She herself is a reason we can all sit like this and talk calmly. She is keeping us calm."

Alice leaned and kissed Maddie's head before gasping. Her gaze was unfocused. I instantly turned to Edward and he nodded confirming to me she was having a vision.

"Alice?" Carlisle called her as she shook her head.

"They will arrive in two days."


End file.
